The Last Bright Light
by Kittenzero
Summary: Dalsze przygody Ashoki i Rexa, po zakończeniu Wojen Klonów. Romans-Rexsoka
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Ashoka śniła.

W marzeniach sennych widziała postać, mężczyzny. Nie potrafiła rozpoznać jego twarzy, ani sylwetki. Wszystko zasnuwał senny półmrok, zacierał kontury, rozmazywał rysy. W uszach Ashoki rozbrzmiewał głos, zarazem obcy i dziwnie znajomy.

\- Ashoka pomóż mi...

Ashoka we śnie wyrywała się i szarpała. Chciała podbiec do mężczyzny, pomóc mu, ratować go ale drogę tamowały jej obce, zimne ręce. Niespodziewanie ciasnym kordonem otaczał ją zastęp wrogich sylwetek. Było ich coraz więcej i więcej, aż wreszcie pokryły przestrzeń dookoła gęstą, nieprzyjazną masą. Oddzielały Ashokę od błagającej o pomoc postaci ze snu, aż w końcu odgradzało ją od mężczyzny nieprzebrane morze wrogich ciał, a w jej uszach cały czas szumiał zarazem znajomy i obcy głos.

\- Ashoka pomóż mi...

Budziła się zlana potem na twardej, niewygodnej pryczy, zaciskając palce na wibroostrzu przytroczonym do jej pasa i próbując przypomnieć sobie twarz mężczyzny ze snu, wydobyć ją z głębin umysłu. Na próżno. Jego rysy rozmywały się gdzieś na granicy między jawą, a sennym marzeniem, nie zapisując się w pamięci Ashoki. Wracała do świadomości cały czas z tą samą pustką w głowie, czując, że w oparach snu z jej wspomnień umyka coś bardzo ważnego. To samo senne marzenie powracało co jakiś czas, a w umyśle Ashoki mnożyły się pytania, na które nie znała odpowiedzi.

Kim on był? Powracający w jej snach mężczyzna, wzywający pomocy. Lux Bonteri? Anakin? Nie, przecież obu nie ma już w jej życiu. Anakina już przy niej nie ma. Na wspomnienie dawnego mistrza umysł Ashoki przeszywał nagły spazm bólu. Znowu kuliła sie na łóżku czując się samotna i opuszczona, pozbawiona wszelkiej nadzieji. Czując, jak boleśnie zmieniło się jej życie, jak straciła z oczu drogę, która kiedyś wydawała jej się jasno wytyczonym, prostym szlakiem. Anakina już przy niej nie ma. A ona... jest sama na krańcu Galaktyki.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1

Orphi było dziurą. Zapomnianą przez wszystkich kupą skał i gruzu orbitującą w przestrzeni gdzieś na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Szlaki handlowe omijały to miejsce, rzadko lądowały tu statki, wyjąwszy dostawy żywności i narzędzi dla kopalni. Na planecie wydobywano minerały, przedstawiające zbyt małą wartośc, żeby zmienić Orphi w tętniące życiem centrum świata, ale na tyle cenne, by skalistą powłokę planety poryły tunele, a między kamiennymi wzniesieniemi wyrosły górnicze wieże. Przemysł, dzięki któremu siłą wydzierano Orphi jej naturalne bogactwa wciąż tkwił tu w powijakach. Pod ziemią, w plątaninie korytarzy ze stukiem i łoskotem pracowały wiekowe maszyny, ale minerały wyrywano spod powierzchni także prostą siłą rąk. Światła nieustannie paliły się na szczytach górniczych wież. Pod ziemią w Orphi wrzało życie, wylewając się raz po raz na powierzchnię i zaraz potem spływając strumieniem na dół wprost w sieć korytarzy i zaludniających je dźwigów, wind, wózków i przekładni. Pod ziemią, poza pracą maszyn szumiał nieustanny gwar rozmów.

\- Cześć.

\- Hej. Do której dzisiaj robisz?

\- Dasz zapalić?

Robotnicy tłoczyli się na platformach wind, przemierzali podziemne korytarze płynąc poszarzałą zbieraniną istot, bez grama uśmiechu na twarzach. Na tę mozaikę postaci składały się rozmaite odnóża, ogony, kształty łusek i rysy twarzy.W tłumie migali pokryci łuską Trandoshianie, ogonogłowi Twi'lekowie, sześcioręcy Xexto, masywni Noghri. Dookoła jednej z grup krzątał się postawny, czteroręki Besalisk, o popielatej skórze i wydatnym brzuchu, który zdawał się kimś w rodzaju sztygara. Zarządzał górnikami, nadzorował którzy mają zjechać głębiej pod ziemię, a którzy wydostać się na powierzchnię, wydawał polecenia gdzie składować urobek. Besalisk krążył dookoła spracowanych istot drążących podziemne skały i odbierających ziemi jej naturalne bogactwo. Obok niego, niby księżyc na orbicie planety poruszała się smukła, dziewczęca sylwetka. Twarz skryła pod kapturem obszernej bluzy. Skinienie jej dłoni odchyliło materiał szaty i odsłoniło ciemną skórę i białe znaki na policzkach. Kaptur na głowie dziewczyny układał się w dwa stożkowate wybrzuszenia, jakby pod materiałem kryły się rogi, albo włosy związane w dwie kitki. Para błękitnych oczu zmierzyła spojrzeniem spod kaptura wydrążone pod ziemią korytarze i zaludniającą je masę istot.

\- To co, zjedziesz z ekipą do północnego korytarza? - Besalisk nachylił się nad dziewczyną ciężarem swojej masywnej sylwetki i zadał jej pytanie ochrypłym głosem. Szczecina o siwej barwie porastająca jego podgardle i górną wargę, zadrgała. Mówiąc, rozsiewał dookoła kropelki śliny. - Ostatnio znowu osunęła się tam ziemia...

\- Zjadę.

Dziewczyna wraz z grupką górników, na którą składali się młodziutki Twi'lek, pokryta futrem Amaranka, o lisich rysach i długim ogonie ognistej barwy, wiekowy Lannik o bladej skórze i odstających uszach i krępy Svivreni o przedramionach porośniętych długim włosiem i nogach zakończonych kopytami – przedstawiciel z rasy uznawanej za jednych z najlepszych górników w Galaktyce. Dziewczyna, kryjąca twarz w cieniu kaptura wraz z czwórką towarzyszy wkroczyła na niepewną, chybotliwą konstrukcję windy. Każde chwyciło się metalowej barierki i dźwig osobowy z wolna zaczął opuszczać się coraz niżej i niżej, a wydłubane w mozole pod ziemią korytarze pochłonęły platformę i stłoczonych na niej pasażerów, niby rozwarte wiecznie głodne usta. Winda zatrzymała się z metalicznym szczęknięciem i postacie zaludniające metalową platformę zeskoczyły wprost na na kamienny grunt. Wszyscy pięcioro zmierzyli się wzajemnie wzrokiem, w którym niepewność mieszała się z przykrą koniecznością.

Wysłani pod ziemię górnicy włączyli masywne maszyny, ustawione wzdłuż kamiennych bloków, skierowane głowicami w stronę podziemnego wyrobiska, czekające na przycisk który obudzi metalowe stado do życia. Automaty odpaliły ze znużonym furkotem, drążąc ścianę błękitnymi promieniami lasera i pieszczotą fal dźwiękowych. Górnicy cofnęli się, zasłaniając uszy przed przeszywającym hukiem. Błękitny promień eksplodował w błysku i trzasku, aż maszyna zamilkła po chwili natarczywego furkotu. Fragmenty kamiennej ściany rozsypały się w pakiet odłamków i chmurę pyłu i finalnie zaścieliły wydłubany pod ziemią tunel. Cała piątka skierowała kroki ku rozległej maszynerii, rozpościerającej się w wylocie korytarza. Amaranka ze zwierzęcą gracją rozsiadła się w zużytym fotelu zamontowanym ponad wyrobiskiem. Tuż przed nią migotała tablica rozświetlająca się szeregiem barwnych mrugnięć, przypominającą kokpit statku kosmicznego. Lisiokształtna manewrowała dwoma podobnymi do joysticków kontrolerami. W ślad za jej ruchami stalowe ramiona jednej z górniczych maszyn nachylały się ku zastępowi odłamków zaścielających tunel i ładowały skalny miał wprost do wagoników. Część kamiennych fragmentów szarzała nie wyróżniającą się popielatą barwą, w niektórych kolorem migotały cenne minerały. Kolejka uruchomiona dłonią Svivreni o włochatych ramionach nagle zatrzęsła się ze zgrzytem. Zastęp wiekowych wagoników potoczył się po metalowych rusztowaniach, niosąc ładunek w górę, ku powierzchni. Wagoniki kierowane ramionami konstrukcji kolejki znikały poza granicą wzroku wyznaczoną przez kamienne ściany otaczające wydrążony pod ziemią tunel, odprowadzane pełnym napięcia wzrokiem górników wciąż tkwiących na dole.

Młodziutki, zielonoskóry Twi'lek zbliżył się do ściany otaczającej tunel, dzierżąc w dłoniach podobną do wiertarki maszynę. Przesunął dłonią jedną z dźwigni i skierował głowicę bormaszyny w stronę kamiennego bloku. Automat ożył dając sygnał ciągiem światełek zapalających się na jego metalicznej powierzchni i uporczywym brzęczeniem. Wiertło wysunęło się złowieszczo, gotowe zagłębić się w kamień i bezlitośnie siać w nim zniszczenie. Bormaszyna kierowana wątłymi ramionami Twi'leka z łoskotem zostawiała ślady w wyrobisku sztolni. Wiertło odsłaniało przekrój podłoża, ukazując zamknięte w skale, migocące kolorem wycinki rudy metali. Stojący tuż obok swojego towarzysza Lannik spryskiwał ściany sztolni rodzajem ciekłego sprayu, zamkniętego w butli pokaźnych rozmiarów, niemal dorównującej mu wzrostem. Wszędzie unosił się kurz i pył, dookoła ujadała włączona maszyneria mrugając pakietem świateł i furkocząc stukotem przekładni. Kamienny osad opadał na włosy, wdzierał się do oczu, nosa i ust górników, osiadając metalicznym pyłem nawet na języku.

Lannik o poznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy, który sprawiał wrażenie jakby ominęła go młodość i nastoletni Twi'lek wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia zawodowców, którzy spędzają całe dnie pod ziemią, w głębinach łowy znowu obnażył kolejną porcję skał raniąc je wiertłem, jego starszy towarzysz ponownie zwilżył kamienne ściany strumieniem sprayu. Tunel cały czas wypełniał chrzęst stalowych ramion i stukot kolejki niosącej nieprzerwanie ładunek kamiennego miału w górę i wracającej po kolejna porcję urobku. Monotonna litania pracy

Wszystko stało się zbyt szybko, by ktokolwiek z czwórki górników zdążył zareagować. Poza smukłą, dziewczęcą postacią, jeszcze przed chwilą trwającą w milczeniu pod ścianą z ramionami splecionymi na piersiach w geście napięcia i twarzą osłoniętą kapturem. Konstrukcja ściany, przy której pracował Twi'lek obluzowała się w plątaninę odłamków, gruzu i kurzu. Skalne bloki bezlitosnie runęły na chłopaka. Jego towarzysz, Lannik mniejszy i zwinniejszy zdążył uskoczyć. On nie.

Kamienne bloki zbiegły się bez ostrzeżenia zasypując korytarz strumieniem gruzu i uderzając w tunel falą hałasu. Zakapturzona dziewczyna dała kilka kroków w kierunku ogonogłowego, chwilę temu borującego w wyrobisku kopalni, niczym dentysta w skażonych próchnicą zębach. Lisiokształtna Amaranka zatrzymała metalowe ramiona ładujące skalne odłamki do wagoników, krępy Svivreni o twarzy poznaczonej bliznami i zmarszczkami zatrzymał monotonny pochód kolejki. Górnicy wpatrywali się z napięciem w swojego młodego towarzysza.

\- Narlahu!

To wołała dziewczyna z twarzą skrytą pod kapturem. Prawą dłoń wyciągnęła w kierunku Twi'leka, który chwilę wcześniej siał w kamiennych ścianach destrukcję, przy pomocy bormaszyny spoczywającej w jego wątłych ramionach. Teraz zamarł w bezruchu, przerażony i zwinięty w kucki, czekając na uderzenie kamiennego bloku, które przyniesie mu koniec. Nie nadeszło.

Skalne odłamki spadły dookoła chłopaka, ale jego zdawala się płaszczem chronić niewidzialna bariera. Walący się ze stropu gruz nie wyrządził młodemu górnikowi żadnej krzywdy. Skalne odpryski, które mogłyby zmiażdżyć mu czaszkę zawisły nad Twi'lekiem, bezczelnie sprzeciwiając się prawu grawitacji. On sam cały czas tkwił skulony, przypłaszczony do dna korytarza, sparaliżowany strachem.

\- Narlahu! Rusz się!

To krzyczała ciemnoskóra dziewczyna. Kaptur zsunął się z jej głowy, odsłaniając w pełnej krasie białe znaki na twarzy, odcinające się kontrastem od brązu jej skóry i dwie długie, pręgowane, skórzaste wypustki otaczające twarz dziewczyny niby włosy, podobne do tych wieńczących głowy Twi'leków. Z całą pewnością wywodziła się z rasy Togruta. Pot perlił jej się na czole, wyciągnięte prawe ramię dziewczyny drżało z napięcia, jej błękitne oczy koncentrowały się na skalnych okruchach zawieszonych w powietrzu, opierających się sile grawitacji. Jej dłoń drgnęła i tkwiące ponad głową Twi'leka kamienne odłamki również się poruszyły. Wydawało się, że przed roztrzaskaniem głowy chłopaka powstrzymuje je jedynie siła woli Togrutanki.

Lannik, choć dużo niższy od skrępowanego strachem towarzysza doskoczył do niego i pociągnął za ramię poza zasięg strzepów skał, zamrożonych w czasie, gotowych pogruchotać Twi'lekowi kości kiedy już dziewczyna przestanie je trzymać na uwięzi siłą swojej woli. Obaj odbiegli poza zasięg uderzenia. Za moment z hukiem i trzaskiem odłamki osuneły się na ziemię. Cudownie ocalony Twi'lek utkwił wzrok w swojej wybawicielce, a ona odprowadziła go spojrzeniem pary błekitnych oczu. Przez chwilę w podziemnym korytarzu panowała cisza, przerywana tylko oddechami górników.

A potem rozpętało się tam piekło.

Wydrążony pod ziemią tunel runął bez ostrzeżenia, gotowy pogrzebać piątkę przybyszy z powierzchni. Fragmenty skał osuwały się z hukiem, mogąc pochować wszystkich w zwałach gruzu i przykryć zasłoną pyłu stając się ich grobem na zawsze. Hałas wdzierał się w uszy, uderzał falą w bębenki. Włochaty Svivreni w odruchu przytomności ponownie włączył kolejkę. Wagoniki sunęły ku górze, w kanonadzie walacych się na głowy stropów i zapowiedzi końca świata.

Amaranka ze zwierzęcą zwinnością rzuciła się w kierunku kolejki. Błyskawicznie wspięła się na jeden z wagoników, jej rude futro migotało pomiędzy serią bezlitosnego deszczu skalnych okruchów, demolujących sztolnię. Szybkimi ruchami ciała lisiokształtna starała się uniknąć uderzeń, które mogłyby rozłupać jej czaszkę, czy pogruchotać kręgosłup. Następny do wagoników dopadł krępy Svivreni. Już miał się wdrapać na konstrukcję kolejki, gdy tuż obok jego głowy rozbiły się kolejne fragmenty skał. Svivreni utkwił wzrok w cieniu, padającym złowieszczo na jego twarz. Pakiet kamiennych okruchów zawisł w powietrzu, zatrzymany siłą woli ciemnoskórej dziewczyny. Znowu wyciągnęła dłoń, jakby chcąc uwzięzić odłamki gruzu, naginając je do swojej woli wbrew prawu grawitacji. Svivreni świadom podarowanych mu właśnie cennych sekund życia rzucił się do przodu i całą siłą swoich muskularnych ramion zawisł na krawędzi zmierzającego w górę wagonika.

Kolejka rozpadała się pod ciosami strzępów skał, pod bezlitosną siłą uderzeń walących się kamiennych ścian. Togrutanka jednym nienaturalnie długim skokiem dostała się do Lannika i Twi'leka. Razem dobiegli do tego co zostało z kolejki. Kamienna kanonada nie oszczędziła pracowitych wagoników. W górę sunął tylko jeden, ostatni. Ich jedyna szansa ratunku. Dziewczyna opasała ramieniem zielonoskórego, on trzymał pod pachą wielkouchego Lannika. Jednym susem, dalszym, niż mógłby wykonać jakikolwiek człowiek Togrutanka pociągnęła za sobą towarzyszy. W górę, byle tylko sięgnąć ramionami konstrukcji kolejki. Wszyscy troje kurczowo wpili dłonie w krawędź wagonika, ostatniego środka transportu, który mógł ich wydrzeć porosto z piekła. Dziewczyna zadarła głowę, jakby chciała siłą woli znowu zatrzymać zagrażające im odpryski skał. Wagonik ze znużonym stukiem zabrał ich na górę, poza zasięg walących się ścian. Za moment górniczy korytarz był już tylko wspomnieniem, pogrzebanym pod zwałami gruzu.

Wieść o tym, co się stało szybko obiegła kopalnię. Ocalałe wagoniki zatrzymały się na jednym z szeregu wydrążonych pod ziemią korytarzy. Pomocne ręce wyciągnęły uratowanych. Szybko zarządzono ewakuację pobliskich sztolni. Czteroręki Besalisk nadzorował operację, poganiając w pośpiechu pracowników. Windy w momencie zapełniały się istotami chcącymi za wszelką cenę wydostać się na powierzchnię. Masywny sztygar starał się opanować chaos, żeby górnicy w panice nie stratowali się w drodze do środków ewakuacji. Zastęp wind zmierzał ku powierzchni przy akompaniamencie fontann świateł i stuku przekładni. Kolejne partie robotników opuszczały sztolnie. W końcu do dźwigu osobowego dotarła grupka, która uciekła przed walącymi się ścianami. Pokryci kurzem, podtrzymujący się wzajemnie, podrapani i zakrwawieni.

Krępy Svivreni o uszach obrośniętcy futrem podszedł do czterorękiego sztygara i wymianił z nim kilka pospiesznych słów. Besalisk skierował swoją ogromną głowe w kierunku ciemnoskórej dziewczyny, holującej Amarankę o futrze płomiennej barwy. Lisiokształtna musiał ucierpieć pod deszczem odłamków. Opierała się o bok dziewczyny o pasiastych wypustkach po obu stronach głowy, otaczających jej twarz niby włosy. Togrutanka podeszła do Besaliska.

\- Zabierz stąd wszystkich, Cole. - rzuciła. - To miejsce może się w każdej chwili zawalić.

Masywny sztygar zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem, w którym malowało się więcej wdzięczności, niż potrafił okazać.

\- Dzięki, Ashoka.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 2

Praca w kopalnia chwilowo ustała. Na szczęście ściany zawaliły sie tylko w korytarzu, w którym tkwiła Ashoka, wraz z grupką górników. Nikt nie zginął, ale kilku robotników dało sobie w twarz przepychając się w drodze do dźwigów osobowych, mających ewakuować ich na bezpieczną przystań powierzchni. Nad wszystkim zapanował Cole, rozdzielając zwaśnionych, górując nad nimi swoją masywną postacią i poganiając tłum stłoczony w drodze na platformy wind. Po minutach nerwowego oczekiwania na dźwig osobowy, stercie wykrzyczanych przekleństw, gorączkowym wypatrywaniu najgorszego i czekaniu na koniec świata w końcu wszystkich pracowników kopalni uderzył po twarzach podmuch świeżego powietrza. Zobaczyli jak gasną światła na szczytach górniczych wież, wyrastających z ziemi niczym monstrualne grzyby. Ucichł warkot maszyn, stuk przekładni, borowanie wiertarek. Kopalnia zamarła zatrzymana w nieruchomym uśpieniu. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy wróci do życia.

Ashoka nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Siedziała na poddaszu, w swojej maleńkiej klitce, mieszczącej zaledwie łóżko i skromną szafę i wpatrywała się przez okno w poryty górniczymi zabudowaniami skalisty krajobraz, zastanawiając sie kiedy kopalnia wróci do życia. Cole powiedział, że czekają na grupę geologów, Svivreni, którzy zadecydują czy można kontynuować prace na pechowym odcinku podziemnych tuneli. Na pewno byłoby bezpieczniej, gdyby Ashoka mogła zjechać pod ziemię razem ze specjalistami i w razie czego powstrzymać walące się kamienne ściany mocą swojej woli. Ale to byli inspektorzy przysłani tu mocą Zarządu, który układał się z imperialnymi urzędnikami. Cole nie chciał ryzykować, że odkryją schowaną w zakamarkach kopalni byłą padawankę z Zakonu Jedi. Ashoka nie pierwszy raz ocaliła życie górników, na jego warcie. Mogła się jeszcze przydać.

Ashoka przypomniała sobie jak trafiła na Orphi. Od kiedy władzę przejęło Imperium, bezlitośnie zastępując Republikę jej życie stało się paradą ukrywania się, klamstw i ucieczek, które zlewały się w jej pamięci w jedno. Żołnierze armii klonów, z którymi stawała razem, ramię w ramię w zmaganiach z siłami Separatystów dokonali eksterminacji Jedi. Teraz pewnie nie został już przy życiu już żaden klon, wszyscy zginęli albo w walce z siłami Separatystów, albo eksterminując niedobitków Jedi, swoich byłych towarzyszy broni. Ashoka nie miała pojęcia czy jej były mistrz – Anakin Skywalker żyje, czy też zginął w starciu z oddziałami Imperium. Na stałe w pamięć Ashoki wrył się ten moment, kiedy nagle na myśl o byłym mistrzu ogarnął ją wręcz fizyczny ból, zalew gniewu, nienawiści i rozpaczy. Fala cierpienia i mroku, jaką w tamtej chwili poczuła od Anakina nie przypominał niczego, z czym do tej pory musiała się zmierzyć. Ashoka leżała pozbawiona sił, przytłoczona strumieniem ciemnej energii przetaczającej się przez jej ciało, umysł i duszę, zatracając się w ogromie bólu byłego mistrza. Kiedy doszła do siebie zorientowała się, że jej policzki są zalane łzami, a jej ciało zwija się bezwiednie w kłębek wbrew jej woli. Ashoka nie wiedziała, czy Anakin zginął, czy przydarzyło mu się coś jeszcze straszniejszego. Nie miała jak się tego dowiedzieć. Podniosła się, ocierając łzy z oczu i rozumiejąc, że nic już nie będzie takie jak dawniej, takie jak kiedyś. Że już na zawsze to straciła.

Orphi przygarnęło Ashokę. Togrutanka trafiła tu przez przypadek, szukając pierwszej lepszej zabitej dechami dziury, w której mogłaby się zaszyć, kiedy jej poprzednia kryjówka była już spalona. Ubłagała postawnego Besaliska, sztygara kopalni żeby mogła tu zostać. Zgodził się wynająć dla niej pokój, klitkę na poddaszu górniczej wieży, w kształcie grzyba. Kiedy Ashoka pierwszy raz zjechała pod ziemię, w głębiny kopalni ruszyła do pracy razem z innymi górnikami. Borowała ściany maszyną, zostawiając w kamiennych blokach ślady metalowego wiertła, pomagała wynosić urobek, czasem zgłaszała się do pracy w kuchni. Kolejne dni, podczas których Ashoka przemierzała podziemne korytarze, razem z grupą zmęczonych górników zlewały się w jedno. Walka o dobro Galaktyki ustąpiła miejsca monotonnej, męczacej codzienności. Aż nastał ten dzień.

Wszystko przebiegało jak na każdej innej szychcie. Kolejne skalne płyty rozpadały się pod uderzeniami górniczych maszyn. Metalowe ramiona ładowały urobek do wagoników, kolejki wiozące skalny miał z wolna przemierzały wydrążone pod ziemią, skąpane w mroku korytarze. I nagle melodia pracy umilkła, maszyny zatrzymały się w wybuchu iskier i eksplozji ognia. Ze stropów kamiennym deszczem zaczął sypać się miał i gruz, by pogrzebać górniczą ekipę, na zawsze uwięzić ją pod ziemią.

Ashoka nie zastanawiała się. Nie myślała. Nie rozważała, że zdemaskuje kim naprawdę jest, używając mocy Jedi by ratować siebie i towarzyszy. Po prostu zrobiła to, co musiała. Siłą swojej woli powstrzymała walące się stropy, zażegnała katastrofę i ocaliła istnienia. Tak, jak była nauczona. Tak, jak powinien postąpić Jedi.

Ashoka po dziś dzień pamiętała, jak razem z grupą górników pospiesznie uciekała z walącego się korytarza i z wysiłkiem dostała się na wyższe poziomy kopalni. Na spotkanie wyszedł im sztygar, poinformowany o katastrofie na niższych piętrach. Ashoka zmierzyła swoich towarzyszy pełnym napięcia wzrokiem, który jasno mówił:" Uratowałam wam życie, możecie się zachować jak ostatnie męty i mnie wydać, ale przemyślcie to..." Cała ocalała grupa tkwiła w podziemnym tunelu, badając się nerwowymi, pełnymi wyczekiwania spojrzeniami. Aż w końcu jeden z górników, krępy i przysadzisty Sullustan podszedł do sztygara i wyszeptał mu coś na ucho. Besalisk wstrząsnął swoją ogromną głową i zmierzył spojrzeniem Ashokę. Skinął nerwowo na dziewczynę jedną ze swoich czterech ogromnych dłoni, dając jej znak, żeby podążyła za nim. We dwójkę mijali robotników spieszących rozedrganą masą do pracy, przy akompaniamencie znużonych pomruków, sprośnych żartów i przekleństw. Ashoka cały czas trzymała prawą dłoń przy pasie, obok przytroczonego tam wibroostrza, dającego złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Z każdym razem, gdy dotykała broni czuła, jak bardzo brakuje jej mieczy świetlnych, które musiała zostawić na Coruscant opuszczając Zakon. Sztygar nawet na nią nie spojrzał, jakby zapomniał o jej obecności. Zamienił kilka słów z pracownikami ekipy naprawczej, zmierzającymi do feralnego korytarza. Razem z Ashoką przemierzali tunele kopalni szybkimi, nerwowymi krokami. W końcu gdy znaleźli się za skalnym wyłomem, poza zasięgiem niepowołanych oczu i uszu Besaliska nachylił swoją ogromną głowę ku Togrutance. Z emocji pryskał śliną na wszystkie strony. Szczecina o siwej barwie, na jego podgardlu drgała.

\- Powiedział... że uratowałaś im życie... To prawda?

\- Zrobiłam co musiałam.

Zapadła pełna napięcia i wyczekiwania cisza, przerywana jedynie nerwowymi oddechami Ashoki i jej towarzysza.

\- Zrobisz to jeszcze raz... jesli będzie trzeba?- Sztygar zmierzył Ashokę spojrzeniem swoich zielonkawych oczu. Na jego grdyce i nad górną wargą nastroszyły się sztywne, siwe włosy. Ashoka miała wrażenie, że cały świat, cała Galaktyka przysłuchuje się teraz jej odpowiedzi.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba.

Wydawało się, że ze sztygara uszło nagle powietrze, ze znużonym westchnieniem oparł sie o ścianę. Znowu utkwił spojrzenie w Ashoce. Przetarł spoconą twarz jedną ze swoich wielkich dłoni.

\- Dopilnuję, żeby to nigdzie nie wypłynęło... Tu, w kopalni jesteś bezpieczna. Ale jeśli ściany znowu się osuną... Jak znowu tam będziesz... uratuj moich ludzi. Pracujemy tu na gównianym sprzęcie, mamy za mało pieniędzy, kopalnia jest niedofinansowana... Wypadków jest za dużo. O wiele cholera za dużo.

\- Zrobię, co będę mogła. - odpowiedziała po prostu.

\- Nie nazywasz się pewnie Lehsa Daash?- Ashoka tak mu sie przedatawiła. Z zasłyszanych rozmów wiedziała tylko, że sztygar ma na imię Cole. Besalisk przesuwał spojrzeniem po postaci byłej padawanki, od stóp Ashoki aż do jej oczu. Stał tuż obok niej, w roboczych ubraniach, masywny, spocony i zwalisty.

\- Nie.

Ashoka też mu się przyglądała, próbując przeniknąć myśli i zamiary Besaliska. Z twarzy Cole'a wyczytała uczciwość, ale czy mogła być jej pewna? Już od dawna jej życie było pasmem ukrywania się, kłamstw i ucieczek.

\- Cole Burnes.- sztygar wyciągnął ku Togrutance jedną ze swoich wielkich łap.

\- Ashoka Tano. - ciemna, drobna dłoń Ashoki utonęła w uścisku jednej z masywnych rąk Besaliska. Nie wiedziała, czy słusznie robi zdradzając swoje prawdziwe imię. Chyba po prostu miała dość. Dość ukrywania się, podawania fałszywych imion, maskowania się i pospiesznych ucieczek. Dość nerwów napiętych do ostateczności, na myśl, że mogą po nią przyjść siepacze Imperium. Powiedziała prawdę, nawet jeśli to nie było zbyt rozsądne. Tutaj i teraz nie potrafiła postąpić inaczej.

Od tego dnia Ashokę i Cole'a łaczyła niepisana umowa. Sztygar wysyłał byłą padawankę zawsze tam, gdzie ściany kopalni groziły osunięciem. Już kilkakrotnie Ashoce udało się wydostać górników i samej uciec z podziemnej puapki. Z kolei Cole jakimś cudem wymógł na swoich ludziach, żeby nie zdradzili słowem, że w podziemnych korytarzach ukrywa się ktoś władający Mocą, na kim tak chętnie Imperium zacisnęłoby łapy. Nikt z towarzyszy wdychających kopalniany pył jej nie wydał. Ashoka spędziła miesiące na Orphi, w ukryciu, pracując w kopalni i bratając się z robotnikami podróżującymi szlakiem podziemnych tuneli. Ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Prędzej, czy później niekończaca się wojna między Jasną, a Ciemną Stroną Mocy się o nią upomni. Prędzej, czy później ktoś z siepaczy Imperium ją tu znajdzie.

Kalejdoskop myśli Ashoki zakłócił odgłos – delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Odpowiedziała pełnym rezerwy "Proszę", ale jej dłoń natychmiast powędrowała na rękojeść wibroostrza. Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Do pokoju wszedł Cole. Besalisk był tak potężny, że musiał sie garbić, żeby nie zawadzać głową o sufit. Skinął głową Ashoce, aż zafalowało jego tłuste podgardle. Odpowiedział takim samym gestem. Zdjęła dłoń z wibroostrza.

\- Jak nastroje w kopalni? - rzuciła niezobowiązująco. Odpowiedział jej krótki, chrapliwy śmiech Cole'a.

\- Wszystko stoi, dopóki nie zjawi się ekipa Svivreni. Zarząd kopalni już liczy straty, ale nie wpuszczę moich ludzi pod ziemię, dopóki wszystko się nie wyjaśni.

W oczach Cole'a błyszczała uczciwość starego typu, jeszcze sprzed imperialnego przewrotu, kiedy poza wynikami wydobycia i wykonaniem planu liczyło sie jeszcze życie górników. Ashoka miała nadzieję, że Besalisk będzie mógł zachować tę mało poważaną dzisiaj uczciwość, że Imperium mu jej brutalnie nie odbierze i jej z niego nie wyssie. Posłała masywnemu przełożonemu uśmiech.

\- I żaden z twoich ludzi nie wygada się o Jedi, która zatrzymała walące się ściany?- zapytała. Przez moment Ashocce przemknęło przez myśl, że może ich rozmowie przysłuchują się ciasne, ciemne i zaniedbane ściany jej tymczasowego lokum. Może ktoś założył tu podsłuch. Chyba popada w paranoję, chyba traci rozum. Cole objął ją pełnym urazy wzrokiem.

\- Moi ludzie wiedzą, co mają mówić. Przychodzę w innej sprawie. Chciałem cię o coś poprosić.

\- Tak?

\- Nie poleciałabyś czasem na Parsonz? W kantynie ze starości rozpadło się kilka sprzętów, nie mają już na czym gotować. Statek z zaopatrzeniem będzie tu nie wcześniej, niż za tydzień. Ja sam nie mogę się stąd ruszyć, bo ciągle czekam na tę cholerną górniczą komisję, przysłana przez Zarząd. Nie mam kogo posłać, mało kto potrafi pilotować statek. Dałbym ci kredytki na zakupy. Weźmiesz Sheerburga.

Parsonz była najbliższą Orphi planetą, zdewastowaną i pokrytą siecią miast oplatających jej wysuszone grunty i skaliste wzgórza. Na Parsonz odbywała się giełda, targ na którym sprzedawano wszystko, co mogło się znaleźć w zabitym dechami zakątku Galaktyki, a na handel ściągała zbieranina najróżniejszych mętów z Zewnętrznych Rubieży, gotowych zostawić tu swoje pieniądze czy dać komuś w mordę. Powietrze wiecznie kipiało tam niespokojną atmosferą, dymiącą od wzajemnych urazów i pretensji oraz ciągłego, nieposkromionego głodu gotówki.

Sheerburg był statkiem kosmicznym należącym do Ashoki. Chociaż statek zdawał się tu zbyt poważnym określeniem. Sheerburg przypominał raczej kapsułę ratunkową, czy lądownik. Niewielkich rozmiarów, wyposażony w dwa wiekowe działka na przedzie kadłuba. Zazwyczaj stał spokojnie, zadokowany na niewielkim lądowisku, należącym do kopalni. Nie był wstanie wskoczyć w nadprzestrzeń. Nie miał hipernapędu. Ale Ashoka kochała ten strzęp wysłużonego, leciwego metalu. To dzięki Sheerburgowi udało jej się dostać na Orphi. Wielokrotnie ratował jej życie z opresji. Nie miał jednak jednej cechy, własciwie niezbędnej w galaktycznej pustce.

\- Na targu możesz kupić sobie astro-mecha. Mogę się do niego dołożyć ... na przykład funduszu kopalni na rozrywkę. Tyle razy mówiłaś, żeby ci się przydał.

Ashoce natychmiast w pamięci stanął R2-D2, zaufany droid astromechaniczny Anakina, który pomagał im wyjść cało z niejednej opresji. Nie, musi przestać o tym myśleć, zatrzymać strumień wspomnień, napływających do jej umysłu. Obrazy z przeszłości na stałe zapisane w pamięci i tak niczego nie zmienią, a tylko wzmogą jej cierpienie. Ashoka została z półotwartymi ustami i wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy, mierząc wzrokiem Besaliska. Zaśmiał się cicho, aż zafalowało mu pokryte szczeciną tłuste podgardle.

\- Przecież dobrze wiem, że nie zostaniesz tu na zawsze. - tym razem wzrok Cole'a objął ciemna, szczupłą sylwetkę Togrutanki.

\- Dobrze, polecę na Parsonz. - wizja zdobycia astro-mecha na chwile rozpaliła ekscytację Ashoki. Dla niej była nawet skłonna wykłócać się ze sprzedawcami o nowe garnki, czy zestaw automatów do napojów.

Ashoka poleciała. Wsiadła do Sheerburga, uzbrojona w zapas kredytek i zestaw dobrych rad Cole'a. Nie kupuj od Ithtorian. Ani od Yinchorri. Ani od Farghuli. Zawsze będą chcieli cię orżnąc. Nie wdawaj się bez potrzeby w kłótnie. Na Parsonz każdy chętnie sięga po broń i prawie każdy nosi ją przy sobie. Ale wierzę, że sobie poradzisz.

Maleńki, lśniący metalem stateczek wzbił się w powietrze, wzniecając wprost z suchego gruntu tumany kurzu. Przeciął nieboskłon i zniknął ponad granicą horyzontu roztapiając się na fioletowym niebie opatrzonym dwoma słońcami.

Parsonz przywitało Ashokę obowiązkową chmurą smogu nad planetą. Leciała do celu kilka godzin, ale takie były wady braku hipernapędu. Manewrowała ostrożnie Sheerburgiem, w kolejce mniejszych i większych statków starających sie podejść do lądowania. Niebo nad Fiore, głównym miastem na Parsonz roiło się od statków kosmicznych, lądowników, krążowników i ścigaczy. Sheerburg przy tym roju podniebnej floty wydawał się żałośnie mały i niepozorny. Ashokę zaczęła wywoływać wieża kontrolna. Dostała pozwolenie na lądowanie. Była daleko w kolejce, przed nią czekało aż pięć statków.

Ashoka postawiła swój statek powietrzny na powierzchni planety, na ciasnym, zaniedbanym lotnisku. Na spotkanie wyszedł jej krępy Sullustan, o fałdach zdobiących skórę twarzy, odstających uszach i bezdennie czarnych oczach. Odezwał się zachrypniętym, świszczącym głosem.

\- Opłata za lądowanie. Sto kredytek. - wyciągnął w kierunku Ashoki krótkie, grube palce prawej dłoni.

\- Ściągnij z konta kopalni na Orphi. Jako zleceniodawcę wpisz Cole'a Burnsa.- ucięła dyskusję Ashoka. Sullustan wydawał sie niepocieszony, ale więcej się nie wykłócał.

Ashoka ruszyła wprost w kręte uliczki Fiore, osłonięte ciasną, zwartą zabudową. Miasto przepełniały podejrzane typy, które zleciały tu z Zewnętrznych Rubieży chętne by zostawić na targu swoje kredytki, lub zabrać co się da, nie zawracając sobie głowy płaceniem za towar. Przelewali się ulicami, niczym bulgoczaca zupa o niemiłym zapachu i nieświeżym smaku. Parada najróżniejszych ras i gatunków. Ashoka rozglądała się, szukając czegoś, co ją zainteresuje. Zestawów naczyń... albo astro-mechów. Twarz miała ukrytą pod kapturem, mierzyła otoczenie spojrzeniem zza zasłony materiału. W takim miejscu jak Fiore bezpieczniej było nie pokazywać twarzy, jeśli ciągnie się za tobą przeszłość byłego padawana z Zakonu Jedi. Zebrani potrącali Ashokę, zapominając o słowie "Przepraszam", co najwyżej burcząc "Rusz się!" czy "Z drogi". W targowych uliczkach panował tłok, upał przyklejał ubranie do ciała. Słońce odbijało się błyskiem w zgromadzonych na targu przedmiotach, rdzawy kurz i pył osadzały się na twarzach i ustach przybyłych. Nad ulicami górowały zabudowania, wszystkie tak samo szare, klockowate, nadszarpnięte zębem czasu oraz brakiem remontów.

Wzrok Ashoki zatrzymał się na szeregu metalowych sylwetek, odbijających słońce rdzawym błyskiem. Większe, mniejsze, okrągłe i kanciaste. Droidy. Stały posłusznie i nieruchomo w chmurze kurzu i pyłu miasta, a nad nimi górował ogromny Farghul z potężna nadwagą o rudym, pręgowanym futrze. Jego kocie rysy zniekształcił rozlewający się pod skórą tłuszcz, opona sadła wylewała mu się na brzuchu, ponad szerokimi, bufiastymi spodniami, poniżej linii kaftana. Ashoka rozejrzała się. Przypomniała sobie słowa Cole'a.

\- Nie kupuj od Farghuli. Zawsze będą chcieli cię orżnąć.

Nie bacząc na słowa sztygara Ashoka zbliżyła się do sprzedawcy, przeciskając się przez zalew nieznajomych istot w panującym tłoku. Studiowała wzrokiem droidy najpierw niespiesznie, nie okazując wyraźnego zainteresowania. W końcu poczuła na sobie spojrzenie drapieżnych, pionowych źrenic sprzedawcy, osadzonych w jego oczach migoczących złotem i zielenią.

\- Szukam astro-mecha. - rzuciła niedbale Togrutanka. - Widzę, że masz parę...?

Farghul natychmiast się ożywił i ruszył ku Ashoce nieoczekiwanie zwinnym gestem swojego otłuszczonego ciała. Wydawał się kragły, puchaty i niegroźny, ale Ashoka dobrze wiedziała, że do tej rasy przylgnęła etykietka najbardziej bezczelnych oszustów i złodziei w Galaktyce. Starała się nie okazać nadmiernego zainteresowania.

\- Mam tu kilka...- mruknął. - Szukasz jakiegoś konkretnego modelu?

Następne minuty upłynęły Ashoce na przekopywaniu się przez stado nadszarpniętych zębem czasu i rdzy droidów. Farghul robił wszystko, by zaprezentować swoją ofertę jak najlepiej. Najpierw starał się uruchomić astro-mechy, podłączając je stosem kabli i nerwowo przełączając w nich przyciski. Każdy następny robot nie chciał odpalić. Jeden z droidów zaczął się trząść, oczy innego najpierw rozbłysły, a minutę później zgasły czernią. W końcu po serii wymamrotanych przez Farghula przekleństw i pospiesznego wciskania przycisków na blaszanych korpusach jeden ze zbieraniny astro-mechów finalnie się włączył. Uszy Ashoki wypełnił piszczący głos jego elektronicznych sygnałów.

\- Nie kupuj mnie...

Ashoka nie dawała po sobie poznać, że rozumie, co mówi do niej droid. Zmierzyła tylko wysłużonego astro-mecha wzrokiem.

\- Nie kupuj mnie... jestem zepsuty. - piszczał astro-mech elektronicznym śpiewem.

\- Mów dalej...- Togrutanka podchwyciła temat.

\- Ciągle sam się wyłączam... Zalało mnie podczas powodzi... Nie kupuj mnie...- błyszczące oczy droida zgasły, ucichł jego piskliwy głos. Ashoka spojrzała na masynego, puchatego sprzedawcę ponad krępą, metalową sylwetką.

\- Z tym jest chyba coś nie tak. - podsumowała.

Razem z kotokształtnym nachylili się nad kolejnym astro-mechem, Farghul znowu usiłował włączyć maszynę. Droid rozbłysnął światełkami na tablicy i zamruczał elektronicznym oddechem.

\- Hej! Słyszysz mnie? Odezwij się! - ponagliła Ashoka.

Astro-mech wydał z siebie przenikliwy metaliczny pisk i nagle zaczął bez ostrzeżenia kręcić małą, okrągłą głową. Ashoka nachyliła się nad metalowym korpusem i za chwilę uskoczyła jak oparzona. Robot przywitał ją fontanną płomieni wprost z miotacza osadzonego na jego wątłym tułowiu. Rzygnął strumieniem ognia, buchnął kłębem dymu i zanim zdążyli zareagować niespodziewanie sam się wyłączył,

\- No dobra, ten chyba też nie jest najlepszy. - Farghul podrapał się puchatym ogonem po kosmatych plecach.

\- No, no co za spotkanie! Ciebie się tu nie spodziewałem!

Wzrok Ashoki podążył za brzmieniem tego głosu, niepokojąco znajomego, niosącego ładunek wspomnień. Wróciła spojrzeniem wprost w podejrzanie wyglądającą zbieraninę, może szmuglerów, a może łowców nagród. Wzrok Ashoki natrafił na źródło tego głosu, strach zmroził jej krew w żyłach i objął ciało chłodnym uściskiem.

Ashoka znała tę twarz, porysowana bruzdami, o cwaniackim, kalkulującym wyrazie i oczach osłoniętych goglami. Szczupłą sylwetkę awanturnika otaczała grupka jemu podobnych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Hondo. Hondo Ohnaka.

Pirat wyszczerzył się bezczelnie do Ashoki i zapytał ponad gwarem tłumu.

\- To co, Jedi? Jak myślisz ile da Imperium za twoją głowę?


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 3

Nad wysuszonym, pokrytym kurzem zakątkiem Fiore rozlała się niepokojąca, nerwowa cisza. Zastęp oczu zamarł utkwiony w Ashoce. Plejada rozmaitych gałek ocznych śledziła jej ruchy. Wyłupiastych, głęboko osadzonych, czy tych o pionowych źrenicach. Głodnych, spragnionych kredytek oczu. Togrutanka zacisnęła palce na obu wibroostrzach przytroczonych do jej pasa. Jakie ma szanse? Ile potrwa zanim szumowiny i męty zgromadzone na targu rzucą się na nią żądne imperialnych kredytek? Na razie nic się nie działo, trwała pełna napięcia i wyczekiwania cisza. Wzrok Ashoki zatrzymał się na wysuszonej, pobrużdzonej twarzy Hondo i ponurych facjatach jego kompanów.

\- To co, jak myślisz ile zapłaci za ciebie Imperium?

Dźwięk blastera. Strzał trafił tuż obok Hondo, zmuszając pirata do wycofania się o kilka kroków. Następny strzał kazał Weequayowi znowu się cofnąć. Ashoka zobaczyła sylwetkę wkraczającą między nią, a Hondo, oddzielającą od siebie byłą padawankę i pirata niczym zapora bezpieczeństwa. Mężczyznę o krótko obciętych blond włosach, mającego na sobie strój przypominający wojskowy uniform, dzierżącego w dłoniach dwa pistolety. Nagle i niespodziewanie z jego ramienia poderwała się mała, biała, puszysta sylwetka. Szarobiały kłębek futra zatrzymał się tuż przed Ashoką, tocząc dookoła spojrzeniem wielkich oczu o płomiennej barwie, jakby starając się zatrzymać wzrokiem Hondo i jego ludzi.

Kushiban. Ten mały kłębek futra o żarzących się oczach to z pewnością był Kushiban. A mężczyzna z dwoma pistoletami w dłoniach... Ashoka znała tylko jednego żołnierza, który potrafił z taką wprawą strzelać dzierżąc broń w obu rękach.

Rex. Kapitan Rex. CT-7567.

Upływ czasu go nie ominął. Ashoka dostrzegła nowe blizny na twarzy kapitana i o parę więcej zmarszczek. Ale przecież klony powinny starzeć się kilka razy szybciej niż zwykli ludzie. A Rex wyglądał na starszego co najwyżej o parę lat, od momentu kiedy widziała go ostatni raz, tuż przed opuszczeniem Zakonu. Zaraz, Rex nie był już kapitanem. Armia Republiki przestała istnieć. Sama Republika przestała istnieć. Czy Rex nie powinien był przyłączyć się do pozostałych klonów i wraz z nimi wykonywać wyroki śmierci na Jedi? Ashoka słyszała plotki o klonach, które odmówiły wykonania rozkazu nakazującego eliminację rycerzy Republiki. Imperium rozprawiło się z nimi równie bezlitośnie, jak z pozostałymi przy życiu Jedi.

Ashoka prześlizgnęła się spojrzeniem po swoim dawnym towarzyszu broni, ale nie zobaczyła w jego oczach wrogości, tylko znajome, czujne skupienie.

Wielkouchy Kushiban nadal wrogo łypał na Hondo parą płomiennych oczu. Rex zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Ashoki, oddzielając swoją byłą komandor od pirata, niczym żywa tarcza. Zebrany na targu tłum milczał, kierował tylko pożądliwe, spragnione kredytek spojrzenia w stronę Togrutanki. Ashoka zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na rękojeŚciach przytroczonych do pasa wibroostrzy.

\- Rex, prawda? - w pełną napięcia ciszę wdarł się ochrypły głos Hondo Ohnaki. - Pamiętam cię, służyłeś pod Anakinem Skywalkerem... - Nie powinieneś czasem zabijać tych Jedi, którzy jakimś cudem przeszli przez wasze sito?

\- Masz tu jakiś lądownik, ścigacz, cokolwiek...? - Rex ziGnorował strumień słów płynący z ust pirata. Nachylił się w stronę Ashoki. Znajomy, ciepły głos rozbrzmiał w jej uchu. Jego oddech owionął jej policzek.

\- Jest na lądowisku.

\- Jak się nazywa?

\- Sheerburg.

Ashoka, Rex i biały kłębek futra cofali się w stronę pokrytych pyłem klockowatych zabudowań o małych oknach, ozdobionych brudnymi, spranymi firankami. Załoga Hondo, pakiet wyjętych spod prawa typków spod ciemnej gwiazdy odprowadzała ich wzrokiem i kroczyła za nimi powolnymi, przepojonymi groźbą ruchami.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz Rex? Kiedy wydamy ją Imperium kredytek starczy dla wszystkich...- odezwał się pirat niespodziewanie słodkim głosem. Nie spuszczał wzroku z kapitana i dwóch pistoletów w jego dłoniach.

Rex nie odpowiedział na lepkie próby wyłudzenia Ashoki. Nagle, spomiędzy zakurzonych zabudowań, zza pleców kapitana wyłoniła się metalowa puszka, o czterech rękach, na patykowatych nogach, osadzonych na przypominających wrotki stopach wyposażonych w zestaw kółek. W dłoniach ściskała broń: kuszę i miotacz ognia. Droid przywitał strumieniem płomieni zgromadzonych na placu opryszków, chcących wypruć Ashoce flaki za mglistą obietnicę imperialnych kredytek. Robot odpalił silnik zamontowany w jego metalowym, pudełkowym ciele i nieoczekiwanie wzbił się w powietrze. Jednym skokiem Rex rzucił się w stronę Ashoki i złapał ją w pasie. Biały, puszysty Kushiban w sekundzie wspiął się na ramię Rexa. Droid sięgnął po kapitana swoimi patykowatymi kończynami. Przy wtórze chmury pyłu zostawianego przez zamontowanee w dole metalowych pleców silniki, robot poderwał wszystkich pasażerów w powietrze. Ashoka, wleczona bezwładnie, kilka metrów nad gruntem, zostawiając za sobą nieprzyjazny tłum Fiore usłyszała jak Rex mówi do kogoś przez nadajnik.

\- Startujcie. Złapiemy was po drodze. MDMA, statek nazywa się Sheerburg. Poderwij go.

Uszy Ashoki zaatakował pakiet elektronicznych szczeknięć i komend wydawanych w języku droidów. Nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć, zlewały się w jej uszach w cyfrowy jazgot. Nieoczekiwanie zobaczyła kątem oka znajomy, srebrny kształt. Sheerburg. Poderwał się do lotu, mimo, że nikt nie siedział za sterami. Statek zawisł w powietrzu, lawirując między piętrowymi, klockowatymi domami i otworzył właz. Czteroręki droid, razem ze swoim ładunkiem zniknął w środku.

Ashoka wskoczyła za stery Sheerburga. Zanim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch jej uszy zalała fala oburzonych, elektronicznych piśnięć. Czteroręki astro-mech patrzył na Togrutankę z wyrzutem. Zdążył już podpiąć się do konsolety maleńkiego statku Ashoki.

\- Zabierz nas na Potwora. - Rex nachylił się nad droidem. Z kieszeni wojskowej kamizelki znowu wyjął komunikator. Odezwał się do kogoś po drugiej stronie łącza, ale Ashoka nie słyszała słów tego, z kim rozmawiał kapitan.:- Spadamy stąd. Odlatujcie, złapiemy was po drodze.

Ashoka przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Rexa, pod naporem szoku. Wieloręki astro-mech przejął kontrolę nad Sheerburgiem. Stateczek Ashoki kierował się w górę, ciągle w górę, ku niebu. Była padawanka wyzwoliła się z okowów zaskoczenia odbierających jej władzę w mięśniach. Zerwała się na równe nogi i doskoczyła do byłego towarzysza brni.

\- Rex, o co tu chodzi?- Togrutanka w gniewnym skurczu zacisnęła palce na ramieniu klona. Kushiban przyczajony na ramieniu Rexa gniewnie obnazył drobne, białe zęby i zmierzył Ashokę gniewnym spojrzeniem pary bursztynowych oczu. Z jego gardła wydobył się zdumiewająco głęboki warkot.

\- Zwijamy się stąd, zanim Hondo sprowadzi tu armię swoich pomagierów.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wykonać jakikolwiek ruch nad Sheerburgiem zawisł cień. Ashoka posłała Rexowi wzrok przepojony niepewnością i gniewem. Były kapitan armii Republiki odpowiedział jej znajomym, spokojnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zaufaj mi. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Nie jestem jak ci niewolnicy Imperium z wypranymi mózgami.

Nad Sheerburgiem niby głodne usta otworzył się właz większego statku. Promień ściągający o ciepłej barwie dotknął metalowej powłoki. Mniejszy pojazd zniknął pochłonięty przez czeluście powietrznego okrętu.

Na chwilę wszystko się zatrzęsło, gdy za Sheerburgiem zamknęła sie klapa włazu. Ashoka rozejrzała się nerwowo. Instynktownie chciała sięgnąć dłońmi do rekojeści wibroostrzy, ale powstrzymał ja przed tym wzrok Rexa.

Przecież klony zdradziły, zwróciły się przeciw rycerzom Jedi, swoim niegdysiejszym sprzymierzeńcom. Ale nie on. Nie Rex. Nie, Rex nie mógł być niewlnikiem Imperium.

Droid na patykowatych nogach osadzonych na zakończonych kołami stopach pisnął znowu kakofonią elektronicznych sygnałów. Właz Sheerburga uchylił się, odsłaniając to, co rozpościerało się za statkiem Ashoki.

Drugi statek. Znacznie większy. We czwórkę tkwili w jego magazynie, czy ładowni. Okalały ich metalowe ściany. Nagle, z wolna po rampie schodów, ku zebranej przypadkowo załodze Sheerburga zbliżały się dwie postacie.

Wysoka Kaminonianka o bladej skórze, dookoła jej bioder rozpościerały się długie suknie, szumiące szelestem materiału. Mierzyła przybyłych spojrzeniem idealnie czarnych, błyszczących oczu. Na jej posępnej, arystokratycznej twarzy nie malował się żaden wyraz.

Obok, o ponad połowę mniejsza od swojej towarzyszki kroczyła postać o twarzy jakby wymazanej z rysów, mierzącej świat spojrzeniem czarnych punktów, które zapewne służyły jej za oczy. Nie miała nosa, ust, ani śladu mimiki. Jej głowę okrywał rodzaj skórzanego hełmu, lub czapki, nogi miała obute w zdawało się, zbyt masywne buty na jej drobne stopy. Postać potarła podbródek czteropalczastą dłonią. Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Kallidahin. Ashoka znała tę rasę, uchodzącą za jedną z najlepszych lekarzy w Galaktyce.

\- Kupiliście, co trzeba?- zapytała Kaminonianka, oschłym, surowym tonnem, nieudolnie maskującym zniecierpliwienie.

\- Nie było czasu. - odpowiedział Rex. Objął wzrokiem Ashokę i nieco niezdarnie zatoczył krąg ramieniem, najpierw wskazując na była padawankę, a później na nieznaną jej kompanię.

\- To Ashoka Tano, służyłem pod jej rozkazami podczas Wojen Klonów. To są... - tu Rex kolejno kierował dłoń na swoich towarzyszy. - Sere Senisti... – tu wzrok kapitana klonów spoczął na drobnym Kallidahinie. - MDMA. - Rex skierował dłoń w stronę czterorękiego astro-mecha, cały czas piszczącego elektronicznym oburzeniem. - Momo...- wzrok Rexa na moment stał się przepojony ciepłem, a jego głos niemal czułością, gdy pogładził Kushibana tkwiącego mu na ramieniu po białym futrze. Futrzasty towarzysz kapitana otarł się łebkiem o jego ramię. - A to...

\- Kirin Sezu, potrafię się sama przedstawić. - Kaminoanka wyprostowała się na całą swoja imponującą wysokość, w pozie pełnej urażonej godności.W spojrzeniu Rexa malowało się cień irytacji.

\- To my ...- Rex zdobył się na wymuszony, ale jednak uśmiech. -...załoga Potwora.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 4

Potwór sunął przez międzygwiezdną pustkę, rozgwieżdżoną i milczącą. Oddalali się już od Parsonz, teraz zmierzali wprost w galaktyczną ciemność, coraz dalej i dalej w nieznane.

Wewnątrz łupiny utkanej z metalu i elektrycznych zwojów kipiało od nie wypowiedzianych emocji. Ashoka oparła się o ścianę i utkwiła wzrok w niegdysiejszym towarzyszu broni. Jej twarz cały czas wyrażała ostrożną rezerwę. Reszta załogi Potwora przypatrywała się byłej padawance z mieszaniną ciekawości i nieufności.

\- Nie możesz wrócić na Parsonz. - Rex stał nad Ashoką, mierzył spojrzeniem swoją niegdysiejszą komandor. Drugą parą, płomiennych oczu mierzył ją Momo z wysokości ramienia Rexa.- Hondo jest zbyt chciwy, żeby dzielić się nagrodą, ale ktoś z targu mógł już zawiadomić władze. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

Ashoka wiedziała, że Rex ma rację. Parsonz było już dla niej spalone. Orphi też. Co, jesli pogłoski się rozniosą i siepacze Imperium przyjdą szukac jej do kopalni? Co, jeśli zaczną przesłuchiwać Cole'a? Co, jeśli będą go torturować? Pospiesznie zamknęła umysł przed takimi myślami.

\- Zostawiłam... kogoś na Orphi. - słowa przychodziły Ashoce z takim trudem, jakby w ogóle nie chciały wydostać się z jej ust.

\- Chcesz po niego wrócić?

Rex znowu mierzył Ashokę czujnym, skupionym spojrzeniem. Znała ten poważny wzrok, od czasu Wojen Klonów.

\- Nie... - Cole ofiarował Ashoce dom, bezpieczną przystań w morzu zamętu, ale teraz nie mogła już wrócić na Orphi. Nie mogła ryzykować. - Ale jestem mu winna pieniądze. - Togrutance zaciązyły w kieszeni kredytki, przeznaczone na zakup astro-mecha.

\- Jeśli pamiętasz numer konta MDMA może przelać kredytki szyfrowanym połączeniem.- odparł Rex. Astro-mech natychmiast odpowiedział rozgniewanym, elektronicznym buczeniem.

\- Uciekajmy po prostu jak najdalej od Parsonz. - odparła. Na razie to było najważniejsze.

\- Potwór jest na autopilocie. - wyjaśnił Rex. - Leciny na Diprimę. - dodał.- Zaraz wejdziemy w nadświetlną.

Diprima. W mógu Ashoki znowu odskoczyła odpowiednia klapka. Lesista planeta, na której podczas wojen Klonów znalazło schronienie wielu uchodźców powiązanych z Separatystami.

Cała załoga Potwora szybkimi krokami kierowała się na mostek. Momo znowu otarł się parą ogromnych uszu o podbródek kapitana. Rex pogładził włochatego towarzysza po łebku. Usiadł za sterami pilota. Drugi fotel zajęła arystkratyczna i wiecznie urażona Kirin Seizu. Momo sprężył cialo w gniewnym skurczu, obnażył zęby i wpatrywał się płomiennymi oczami w gwiezdną przestrzeń widoczną z mostka usianą plamami gwiazd i planet.

Ashoka nie miała czasu już dłużej myśleć, bo nagle poczuła znajome szarpnięcie, a potem pasmo turbulencji przyprawiających jej żołądek o skurcze. Gwiazdy przed oczami Ashoki rozmazały się w ciąg jasnych smug. Weszli w nadprzestrzeń. Za moment turbulencje ustały, a oni znaleźli się w kompletnie innym zakątku Galaktyki. Rex obrócił się w fotelu, zmierzył wzrokiem stojąca za nim załogę i przetarł kark dłonią ze znużonym uśmiechem. Kirin wstała ze swojego miejsca, otrzepując spódnicę z urażoną gracją.

\- Gotowe. Niedługo będziemy na miejscu. - Rex wypiął się z pasów.

\- Co... co się z tobą działo? - Ashoka tkwiła niczym żywy znak zapytania przed byłym kapitanem armii klonów. Rozłożyła bezradnie dłonie.

W oczach Rexa pojawił się cień znużonego uśmiechu. Przesunął dłonią po swoich, utlenionych niemal na biało włosach. Ashoka nigdy nie widziała żeby były aż tak długie, tak, żeby można je przeczesać zawsze nosił bardzo krótką, żołnierską fryzurę.

\- Przeżyłem. - odpowiedział.

\- Dobrze, miło było cię poznać, ale...- słowom Kaminoanki towarzyszyły pełne gracji gesty jej bladych dłoni. - ... sama rozumiesz, obowiązki wzywają. Mam nadzieję, że nie zagadacie się tak, żebyśmy rozbili się o jakąś przypadkową asteroidę. - Kirin - wysoka, chuda, blada i bezwłosa zmierzyła Rexa i Ashokę spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty. - Nie zabieram wam czasu, wy też nie marnujcie mojego. - Kaminoanka objęła grupkę tkwiącą na mostku chłodnym spojrzeniem swoich idealnie czarnych oczu. - Żegnam.

W ślad za Kirin podązył wzrok reszty załogi. Zniknęła za wejściem do ładowni. Rex manipulował przy kokpicie sterującym. MDMA nadal buczał oburzeniem. Gniewnie wymachiwał czterema ramionami, z których dwa były obciążone kuszą i miotaczem płomieni. Przy akopaniamencie gniewnych elektronicznych skrzeków i urażonych piśnięć też zniknął w przejściu między pomieszczeniami. Ashoka i Rex mierzyli się niepewnymi spojrzeniami, nie wiedzac czego po sobie wzajemnie oczekiwać. Momo też wpił swoje żażące się płomienną barwą oczy w Ashokę. Mocniej wczepił się w ramię Rexa i prychnął gniewnie. Drobny Kallidahin, Sere Senisti wpatrywał się na przemian w tę dwójkę, nie spuszczając z nich czarnych, podobnych punkcikom oczu. Mimo braku rysów na twarzy, z których można by wyczytać jego emocje zdawała się go otaczać atmosfera zakłopotania.

\- Rex, na pewno macie wiele spraw do omówienia... Może zabierz swoją... przyjaciółkę do kajuty, ja i MDMA wszystkim się zajmiemy. Na pewno potrzebujecie... porozmawiać.

Ashoka dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Sere nie wypowiedział na głos ani słowa, zdania wymówione śpiewnym głosem rozbrzmiewały wyłącznie w jej umyśle. W umyśle Rexa z pewnością także. No tak. Telepatia. Tak przecież porozumiewali się Kallidahinie.

Wzrok Rexa napotkał spojrzenie Ashoki. Rzeczywiście, mieli o czym rozmawiać. Kapitan skinął na swoją byłą komandor.

\- Chodźmy.

Momo prychnął urażony, ale zeskoczył z ramienia Rexa i zwinął się w biały, futrzany kłębek na jednym z foteli ulokowanych na mostku.

Najpierw Ashoka wysłała pospieszną wiadomośc do Cole'a. Uciekłam. Nie próbuj się ze mną kontaktować. Żegnaj. Miała nadzieję, że Besalisk zrozumie. Teraz Ashoka przemierzała wnętrzności Potwora idąc w ślad za jej byłym podwładnym. Otaczały ich tunele utkane z metalu, gdzie niegdzie przetykane oknami, zza których można było spojrzeć prosto w niezgłębioną ciemność kosmosu usianą świetlnymi kroplami gwiazd.

Szli obok siebie w milczeniu. Wzajemne zaufanie, jakim darzyli się w ogniu walki Wojen Klonów wygasło, stłuminone przez to co od tamtego czasu oboje przeszli. Rex otworzył drzwi i przed oczami Ashoki otworzyła się przytulna, mała kajuta. Mieściła minimum przedmiotów, potrzebnych podróżującemu przez galaktyczną pustke. Koję, stolik i niewielką szafkę.

\- Masz może ochotę na coś do picia?- zapytał Rex wskazując na kilka puszek z napojami, zaludniających stolik. - Mam sok z Juri...

Wpatrywali się w siebie oboje, przez krótką chwilę ciągnącą się przez całą wieczność. Nagle Rex odgarnął włosy i zaśmiał się, krótko, chrapliwie i nerwowo. Ashoka zobaczyła ulgę na twarzy kapitana, maskowaną przez codzienną maskę obojętności i znajome ciepło w jego oczach. Pod naporem emocji oczy jej samej na moment się zaszkliły.

\- Co ja wygaduję... Sok z Juri... Przeżyłaś. Jesteś. Dobrze cię widzieć.

Ashoce zabrakło słów. Czuła się niczym rozbitek na bezludnej wyspie, który wieki marzył o kontakcie z inną inteligentną istotą. Kiedy wreszcie spotkał innego rozbitka tak zupełnie nie wie jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. To był Rex, jej kapitan, jej towarzysz broni na którym zawsze mogła polegać. Czy na pewno? Chciała powiedzieć zbyt dużo, za szybko, wszystko na raz. Słowa rozpadały się w jej ustach, nie klejąc się w zdania.

\- Jak... jak ty...? Przecież klony się zbuntowały... Jak...?

Na twarzy Rexa zagościło znużenie tak wielkie, jakby kapitan nigdy nie odpoczywał.

\- Zdradzono nas. Wszystkich.

Ashoka słuchała w milczeniu, czując jak przygniata ją gorycz bijąca z tonu kapitana.

\- Wiesz, czemu klony zaatakowały Jedi?-zapytał.

\- Nie...

\- Bo od początku, już na Kamino wszystkim klonom wszczepiono implant. Sprawiał, że musiały posłuchać rozkazu o eksterminacji Rycerzy Jedi. Zrobiono z nas niewolników Imperum. Zdradzono nas, wmawiano nam, że jesteśmy armią żołnierzy Republiki, że walczymy o lepsze jutro, a w rzeczywistości już od samego początku należeliśmy do Imperium.

\- Ty ty... ty nie posłuchałeś rozkazu... - Ashoka podeszła do Rexa coraz bliżej i bliżej w ścisku ciasnej kajuty i plątaninie sprzecznych emocji. Rex przesunął dłonią po karku. Ashoka dostrzegła bliznę, zaczynającą się u nasady włosów kapitana.

\- Wyciąłem go. Wyjąłem implant.

Ashoka cofnęła sie o krok, tak makabryczna wydała jej się wizja usuwania z własnego ciała czegoś obcego, czegoś przejmującego nad tobą kontrolę.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

Fives mi powiedział. CT 5555. Ale jego też zabili.

Rex mówił i mówił, jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie nagromadzone przez lata emocje. Przemierzał w kółko zbyt ciasną kajutę, nie zatrzymywał wzroku na Ashoce, jakby się bał, że kiedy przerwie strumień słów to nie starczy mu sił i już nigdy nie dokończy tej opowieści.

\- Ja i jeszcze kilku chłopaków... Wyjęliśmy implanty. Zmusiliśmy droidy medyczne do współpracy. Zdążyliśmy w sama porę. A potem... Rozkaz 66.

Rex opuścił bezwładnie ramiona, jakby opuściła go cala energia i wola życia. Znowu dotknął spojrzeniem Ashoki. W jego wzroku malował się gniew i bezbrzeżny smutek.

\- Rozkaz o eksterminacji Jedi.- dokończył.

\- Nie mogliście pójść po pomoc do któregoś z Jedi... do Anakina? Powiedzieć mu o implancie...?- Ashoka zbierała argumenty przeciwko swojemu byłemu towarzyszowi broni, który był świadkiem zagłady jej świata. Jak to możliwe, że zamiast próbować uratować ten świat, świat Rycerzy Jedi i ich kodeksu pozwolił mu stoczyć się w ciemność? Dlaczego nic nie zrobił? Dlaczego? Rex odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem, tak pełnym bólu, że Ashoce na moment odebrało mowę.

\- Anakin postradał zmysły. Przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę. Anakin to... teraz Darth Vader.

Grunt usunął się Ashoce spod nóg. Nie, to nie może być prawda. Rex kłamie. Zaraz... Nigdy jej nie okłamał. Po co miałby kłamać?

Darth Vader. Mimo, że Ashoka odeszła z Zakonu znała tę obleczoną w czerń postać siejąca grozę w całej Galaktyce. Ale to niemożliwe. To nieprawda. To niemożliwe, żeby jej Mistrz stał sie czymś takim. Lordem Sith, niewolnikiem Imperatora. Nie Anakin. Uniosła dłonie do czoła i spojrzała bezradnie na Rexa, bo pod naporem słów kapitana waliły się resztki świata Republiki, który jeszcze został w jej pamięci.

\- Próbowaliśmy mu tłumaczyć, rozmawiać... Anakin był przeciez naszym generałem. Ale Ciemna Strona zasnuła mu umysł. Nie słuchał już nikogo poza Kanclerzem... Imperatorem.- Rex wymówił te słowa z taką goryczą, jakby chciał czym predzej wypluć je z ust. - W końcu sami musieliśmy uciekać, wydano na nas wyrok śmierci za niesubordynację. A potem... Przyszedł Rozkaz 66.

Rex wsparł się łokciem o ścianę, zwiesił głowę, wbił wzrok w podłogę. Wydawał się teraz starszy, poszarzały na twarzy, czoło poznaczyły mu kropeli potu.

\- Nasi bracia, razem z którymi razem przelewaliśmy krew posłuchali Rozkazu 66 jak roboty, jak cholerne blaszaki... jak droidy z którymi walczyliśmy. A gdybyśmy sobie nie wyjeli tego implantu... Też bylibyśmy jak roboty. Też mordowali byśmy Jedi.

Złość Ashoki opadła, teraz wiedziała już, że Rex nie mógł uratować resztek jej świata i że nowa rzeczywistośc o mało nie pochłoneła ich obojga. Wbiła wzrok w kapitana.

\- Gdzie są twoi towarzysze... inne klony, które wycięły sobie implant?- Ashoka bała sie odpowiedzi. Przeczuwała, jak będzie.

\- Wszyscy zginęli.

Rex oparł się o ścianę, jakby był już bardzo znużony. Ashoka nadal dręczyła go pytaniami, bo to co powiedział kapitan do reszty obróciło w popiół resztki jej świata.

\- Anakin to... naprawdę Darth Vader?- to imię nie chaiało przejść Ashoce przez usta. - Jak to możliwe? Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak. Ciemna Strona go pochłonęła.

Ashoka przytrzymała się ściany, próbując zachować równowagę. Jej umysł nie chciał przyswoić tego, co przed chwilą usłyszała... Ale czy na pewno to było az tak nieprawdopodobne? Ashoka wiedziała, że w jej Mistrzu tkwią pokłady ciemności, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że Anakin mógłby zupełnie się w niej zatracić Wiedziała, o skrywanym w tajemnicy uczuciu do Padme. Znała pomysły Anakina, że Republiką powinien władać ktoś silną reką, ukrócić dyskusje Senatorów, opanowac korupcję, przywrócić ład i porządek. Ale nigdy by nie pomyslała... nigdy nie przypuszczała... nigdy.

Ta fala bólu, która poczuła wtedy od swojego dawnego Mistrza... Ashoka sądziła, że Anakin zginął, że został ranny, stało mu się coś złego. A tymczasem jej Mistrza pochłonęła Ciemna Strona, zabierając go Ashoce już na zawsze.

\- Klony, które nie posłuchały Rozkazu 66 były ścigane, pod karą śmierci. Wszyscy moi towarzysze... Zginęli. Jedi zostali wycięci w pień. - Rex mówił i mówił, jakby musiał wyrzucić z siebie cały strumień bólu, gromadzony przez lata. - A ty... jak udalo ci się uciec? Ścigali wszystkich. Byłych padawanów, byłych Jedi, którzy odeszli z Zakonu.

\- Ukrywałam się.- Ashoka oparła się o łóżko. Poczuła, jak schodzi z niej napięcie, stres, emocje. Z ostatnich kilku godzin. A może nawet miesięcy. Albo lat.

\- Przeżyłaś. - Wzrok Rexa objął sylwetkę Ashoki i zatrzymał się w jej oczach. Przez moment poczuła wewnątrz ciepło, otworzyła usta chcąc coś powiedzieć ale tak bardzo nie potrafiła znaleźć słów.

Rex opierał się o ścianę i nagle zachwiał się, jakby jego ciało opadło z sił i przestało go słuchać. Ashoka doskoczyła do kapitana i podtrzymała go.

\- Rex, co ci jest?- Ashoka trzymała byłego towarzysza w ramionach. Czuła jak przyspiesza mu puls. Na czoło kapitana wystąpiły krople potu. Oddech miał krótki, urywany. Nagle usłyszała delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Stuk, stuk, stuk.

\- Proszę... - głos Rexa był słaby niczym szept.

Drzwi drgnęły, wzrok Ashoki i Rexa jednoczesnie powędrował w to samo miejsce i napotkał pustą przestrzeń. Oboje spojrzeli niżej. Za drzwiami, mimo braku mimiki nieodmiennie zakłopotany stał Sere. Drobny, zwinny i szybki natychmiast doskoczył do Rexa. We dwójkę, razem z Ashoką położyli kapitana na łóżku.

\- Rex, co ci jest?... - krzyczała Ashoka. Leciał jej przez ręce. Strasznie pobladł. Obejmowała dłońmi jego twarz, zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, gdy nagle drogę do kapitana zagrodził jej Sere.

Ashoka nie usłyszała słów, wyczuła tylko bijący od drobnego Kallidahina sprzeciw.

\- Proszę cię, idź do siebie, daj mi się zająć Rexem.

\- Rex...!

\- Proszę, daj mi mu pomóc. Teraz tylko przeszkadzasz.

Ashoka broniła się przed wyjściem za drzwi, przed zostawieniem Rexa z tą nieznaną, drobną istotą. Kapitan leżał na łóżku, tracąc siły w spazmach potu występujących mu na czoło. Na chwilę otworzył oczy i jego wzrok znów stał się przytomny.

\- Ashoka, prosze, idź na mostek. Momo znajdzie ci kwaterę. Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię...

\- Rex!

\- Ashoka, proszę zaufaj mi...

Kapitan ścisnął jej dłonie w palącym uścisku człowieka walczacego ze szturmem gorączki. Sere grzecznie, ale nieustepliwie wyprosił Ashokę za drzwi. Wzrok Ashoki skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem Rexa i zobaczyła, jak w ostatnim błysku przytomności jej były kapitan wypowiada bezgłośnie:

\- Zaufaj mi...

Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, Ashoka została na zewnątrz ze stosem palących pytań i brakiem odpowiedzi. Nieoczekiwanie poczuła szturchnięcie w łydkę. U jej stóp stał biały kłebek sierści o ogromnych, płomiennych oczach. Zatopił wzrok w Ashoce z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego smutku w ślepiach i była padawanka już wiedziała, że Momo czuje, że coś złego dzieję się z Rexem.

\- Ciii, Momo, nie możemy tam teraz wejść. Ja też się bardzo o niego martwię...- Ashoka ukucnęła przy Kushibanie. Momo wspiął sie po jej ramieniu, jak po ramieniu Rexa, a ona zanurzyła twarz w jego sierści i mocno przytuliła się do tego kłębka futra. Obecność Momo w ramionach, ciepła i pocieszająca przynosiła ukojenie.

Ashoka tkwiła tak, na obcym statku, sunącym przez galaktyczną ciemność. Bojąc się, że dopiero co znalazła dawno nie widzianego przyjaciela, a teraz znowu może go stracić.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 5

Ashoka szła na mostek z Momo na ramieniu. Koshiban mruknął ponaglająco, gdy mijała jedno z pomieszczeń. Wbił w Ashokę naglące spojrzenie swoich rozżażonych oczu. Ashoka zrozumiała. Nacisnęła dłonią na gałkę w drzwiach. Otworzyła się przed nią niewielka kajuta. Koja, mały stolik, cały pokój rozmiarów szafy.

\- To moja kajuta, tak?-zapytała upewniająco. Momo cały czas wbiłjał w nią przenikliwy wzrok.- Wracajmy na mostek, może tam ktoś wie, co się dzieje z Rexem...

\- Nie powiedzą ci.

Ashoka rozejrzała się niepewnie. Głos był głęboki, matowy i zachrypnięty. Wyraźnie słyszała, jak ktoś wypowiedział te słowa, sylaba po sylabie. Ale przecież w kajucie poza nią i Momo nie było nikogo. Czyżby traciła rozum?

\- Nie powiedzą ci.- Momo ponownie wpił się spojrzeniem w twarz byłej padawanki. Zachrypnięte i kanciaste słowa wychodziły spomiędzy jego warg.

\- Umiesz?... umiesz mówić? - niby nic w tym dziwnego. Dziwniejsze stworzenia płynnie posługiwały się Galaktycznym Wspólnym.

Momo prychnął lekceważąco.

\- Jasne, że umiem.

\- Czemu... nic nie mówiłeś wcześniej? - pytania nie chciały sklejać się w ustach Ashoki pod wpływem szoku. Dobrze było zająć umysł czymś innym, niż nierówna walka z Imperium, czy to, że Ashoka odnalazła dawnego towarzysza broni i zaraz znowu straciła go z oczu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, czy warto się do ciebie odzywać. Ja i Rex nie musimy klepać jadaczką bez powodu, on i tak zawsze wie, o co mi chodzi.

Ashoka pod naporem zaskoczenia usiadła na koi w swojej małej kajucie. Otaczały ją ciasne ściany niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Momo zeskoczył z ramienia dziewczyny, wprost na łóżko.

\- Co się... co się z nim dzieje? - była padawank drążyła pytaniami. Kushiban odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem pary płomiennych oczu.

\- Jak wydobrzeje, sam ci powie jeśli będzie chciał. Ja nie zdradzam tajemnic przyjaciela.

Ashoka podniosła się z łóżka, splatała i rozplatała dłonie, nie wiedząc co robić. Biec do kajuty Rexa, za wszelką cenę próbować otworzyć drzwi? Jeśli Sere nie będzie chciał jej wpuścić krzyczeć i kopać w drzwi? Rex prosił, żeby mu zaufała. Co mu jest? Co teraz się z nim dzieje?

\- Nie może teraz stracić Rexa. Nie zniesie utraty jeszcze jednej bliskiej osoby.

\- Jest z nim Sere. Nie mógł trafić lepiej.

Ashoka bardzo chciała wierzyć Momo. Chciała wierzyć, że ten puchaty kłębek futra, o płomiennych oczach, przewiercających spojrzeniem na wskroś wie, co mówi.

Nagle statkiem zatrzęsło. Była padawanka i Kushiban wymienili pospieszne spojrzenia, po czym futrzak wdrapał się na ramię Ashoki, a ona w pośpiechu zbiegła na mostek.

Za sterami siedziała Kirin, ale już nie była taka władcza jak zawsze. Twarz Kaminoanki zdradzała niepewność i stres, skrywane pod maską wyniosłości. MDMA podłączył się do pulpitu sterowniczego. Znowu piszczał elektronicznym oburzeniem. Kirin powitała dwójkę przybyszów gniewnym spojrzeniem.

\- Gdzie jest Rex? - wybuchnęła. - Podchodzimy do lądowania! Weszliśmy w pas asteroid! Musi mi pomóc!

\- Rex nie może teraz przyjść. Zastąpię go. - Ashoka pobiegła do stanowiska strzelniczego. Momo zeskoczył z jej ramienia. - Ty posadź Potwora, ja zajmę się asteroidami.

Ashoka widziała zestaw działek na dziobie statku. Miała nadzieje, że to wystarczy.

Nerwowo naciskała przyciski, na kontrolerach. Rozżażony świetlistymi puntami mały ekran, pokazywał jej położenie asteroid. Znajdowały się dokładnie na ich kursie. Zastęp meteorytów zagradzał im drogę do planety. Strzępy skał rozpadały się pod laserowym ostrzałem działek. W pył obracała się kolejna i kolejna asteroida. Nagle uszy wszystkich zgromadzonych na mostku przeszył bolesny huk.

\- Dostaliśmy!- krzyknęła Ashoka. Nie miała pojęcia, czy ktoś na mostku ją usłyszał.

Jedna z asteroid przedarła się przez gorączkowy, laserowy ostrzał Ashoki i zraniła powierzchnię Potwora. MDMA natychmiast rzucił się do jednego z luków, którym mógł wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Ashoka nie przerywała ostrzału, kolejne kamienne ciała kruszyły się pod dotknięciem działek. MDMA był na zewnątrz, pełzał po grzbiecie statku starając się naprawić uszkodzenia. Jakimś cudem na swoich przypominających wrotki stopach trzymał się metalowej powierzchni, nie wyleciał wprost w usianą gwiazdami przestrzeń bez powrotu. Ashoka zobaczyła planetę, tuż przed nimi, zdawałoby się na wyciągnięcie ręki, zieloną, tajemniczą i oczekującą. Pospiesznie obróciła w pył kolejne asteroidy zgradzające im drogę do schronienia. Rozpadły się w stos odłamków, które pochłonęła międzygwiezdna ciemność.

Za moment spowijająca wszystko czerń, usiana punktami gwiazd i planet zmieniła się w rozświetlony błękit. Weszli w atmosferę. Potwór wytracał prędkość. Ashoka pobiegła na mostek, żeby zająć miejsce za sterami drugiego pilota.

Kiedy minęli już kolejne sterty chmur Ashoka widziała pod nimi zalew zieloności, las utkany z drzew, lian i pnączy. Potwór schodził coraz niżej i niżej, podchodził do lądowania coraz wolniej. Ashoka rozglądała się, szukając miejsca, gdzie mogliby bezpiecznie posadzić metalowe cielsko.

\- Tam. - za spojrzeniem płomiennych oczu Momo podążył gest jego białego, porośniętego futrem ciała. Kushiban wskazywał na prześwit w leśnej gęstwinie. To w tym miejscu mogliby spróbować podejść do lądowania.

Potwór zbliżył się do dywanu zieloności. Podmuch jego silników zrywał liście z drzew. Niesione oddechem silników wirowały w powietrzu. Z gałęzi poderwała się chmara latających stworzeń, uciekając przed hałasem i potencjalną groźbą nadciągającą z nieba. Podchodzili do lądowania powoli i rozważnie. Uszy Ashoki szturmował szum potężnych dysz silnikowych. Stopniowo i powoli przybliżały się ku nim konary drzew, a na końcu porośnięta trawą ziemia. Przez moment zatrzęsło całym statkiem, ale za chwilę turbulencje ustały. Kirin opadła na fotel z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy.

Udało się. Jakimś cudem. Wylądowali

Ashoka rozejrzała się, za metalowym ciałem Potwora rozpościerał się las, bujny, gęsty i dziki. Prawdopodobnie niebezpieczny. Przez chwilę cała trójka: Ashoka, Momo i Kirin trwała w milczeniu, przytłoczona zaskoczeniem, że udało im się bezpiecznie wylądować. Nagle uchylił się jeden z włazów na zewnątrz i wypadł stamtąd MDMA, jak zwykle roztaczając elektroniczny hałas.

Dzięki, spisałeś się. - Ashoka musnęła dłonią korpus droida. Pamiętała, że R2D2 lubił, kiedy nagradzało się jego osiągnięcia. MDMA zareagował na jej pochwałę kakofonią obrażonych pisków.

Musimy zobaczyć, jak to wygląda na zewnątrz. - była padawanka podeszła do włazu. - Oberwaliśmy, trzeba zobaczyć w jakim stanie jest statek...

Potwór znosił już gorsze rzeczy. - Kirin prychnęła urażona. Ashoka przykucnęła przy Momo.

Możesz zajrzeć do Rexa i zobaczyć, co z nim?- zapytała. Kushiban przecząco pokręcił głową.

Sere mnie nie wpuści. - utkwił w Ashoce spojrzenie tak intensywne, że aż się speszyła. - Zaufaj Sere.

Zaufać, tak? Zaufać, że Rex jej nie zdradzi? Zaufać, że Rexowi nie stanie się krzywda? Czy po tym wszystkim, co Ashoka przeszła czy stać ją było na to, by komukolwiek zaufać?

Wyglądało na to, że nie ma wyboru.

Po co właściwie tu przylecieliśmy? -zapytała była padawanka. Kirin zmierzyła ją wzrokiem z wysokości swojej arystokratycznej szyi.

Mamy tu... interes do ubicia. - odparła Kaminoanka swoim ochrypłym głosem. Zatoczyła wzrokiem po bujnej dżungli, rozpościerającej się za szybą kokpitu. Sięgnęła po radioprzekaźnik, leżący na stole. Podniosła urządzenie do ust, jakby chciała przesłac komuś wiadomość. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, nagle umilkła, jakby słowa zanim zdążyła je wypowiedzieć wtłoczono z powrotem do jej wąskich ust.

Mhm...- Momo nie powiedział konkretnego słowa, raczej znowu wydał z siebie znaczący pomruk. Spojrzenie Ashoki podążyło za jego wzrokiem.

Dookoła statku zgromadziły się obce sylwetki. Ciało Ashoki zmroził ziąb paniki. Znaleźli ją. Wysłannicy Imperium. Mimowolnie zacisnęła dłonie na wibroostrzach przytroczonych do pasa. Co robić? Uciekać? Byli za blisko. Już nie zdąży. Już po niej. Panika na moment zalała umysł Ashoki, zaciemniając racjonalne myślenie. Nagle poczuła znajome, ciepłe, włochate szturchnięcie w ramię. Momo siedział na oparciu fotela i mierzył ją spojrzeniem swoich intensywnych, płomiennych oczu.

To przyjaciele. - powiedział.

Wyjście do Potwora otworzyło się z głębokim westchnieniem towarzyszącym wprawieniu w ruch mechanizmu drzwi. Załoga wynurzyła się z czeluści statku. Ashoka chłonęła świeże powietrze. Dookoła roznosił się zapach drzew i kwiatów. Jakże miła odmiana po Orphi, gdzie smog i kurz zalegały w płucach, przy każdym oddechu. Ashoka mierzyła otoczenie pospiesznymi spojrzeniami. Przed Potworem zgromadził się zastęp postaci. Zbieranina uzbrojonych typów, którzy pozornie zdawali się do siebie zupełnie nie pasować. Ale wszyscy jednakowo sprawiali wrażenie niebezpiecznych, wyciągniętych z najgorszej kantyny na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Ashoka szacowała spojrzeniem szereg zakazanych twarzy. Zaraz... Rozpoznała jedną. To Kitsune, lisiokształtna Amaranka z kopalni. Lisica posłała Ashoce szeroki uśmiech i uderzyła ogonem płomiennej barwy po bokach. Była padawanka zamarła z pustką w głowie i ustach. Co teraz? Czy Kitsune pracuje dla Imperium? Doniesie na nią i zdradzi? Nagle zza pleców Amaranki wyszła jeszcze jedna postać, z powitaniem i uśmiechem na ustach.

No no, nie mogę uwierzyć... Ty tutaj? Witaj...

To była dziewczyna. Wysoka, szczupła i wysportowana. Ashoka znała tę twarz, o włosach wygolonych na bokach głowy, zaciętych ustach i przenikliwych oczach. Sugi. Łowczyni nagród, którą spotkali kiedyś razem z Anakinem i Obi-Wan Kenobim, ratując odległą wioskę przed atakiem piratów Hondo. Wspólnie mierzyły się wzrokiem. Sugi objęła Ashokę spojrzeniem, od stóp az do głów. Z jej ust wybiegło pytanie odbierające Ashoce do reszty mowę.

To co...? Chcesz dołączyć do ruchu oporu?


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 6

Ashoka znowu miała wrażenie, że cały świat, cała Galaktyka przysłuchuje się jej odpowiedzi. Zatoczyła wzrokiem po kręgu twarzy, zgromadzonych dookoła. Jeszcze raz dotknęła spojrzeniem ust Sugi upewniając się w duchu, że na pewno dobrze zrozumiała słowa, które przed chwilą padły z warg najemniczki.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała Ashoka. Z koron drzew poderwało się stado uskrzydlonych stworzeń i ze skrzekiem poszybowało ciemną chmarą wprost w powietrze.

\- Do ruchu oporu. Partyzantów walczących z Imperium. - Sugi oparła dłonie na biodrach i przechadzała się po leśnej polanie roztaczając dookoła nieodłączną aurę pewności siebie. Mierzyła zgromadzonych spojrzeniem swoich ciemnych, badawczych oczu.- My wszyscy tutaj...- wskazała na swoich podwładnych. - ... jesteśmy w to umoczeni.

Sugi? Walczy z Imperium? To ostatnie, czego Ashoka spodziewałaby się po łowczyni nagród. Ale teraz myśli Ashoki zajmowało co innego.

\- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam... - Kitsune wystąpiła do przodu i nieśmiało wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie. - ... ale uznałam, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- Więc tutaj też, tak? W kopalni także otaczała Ashokę plątanina kłamstw. Już nie wiedziała komu wierzyć, komu może zaufać. Oparła się o pień drzewa. Znowu poczuła się potwornie znużona.

\- Wyjaśnij mi to. - zwróciła się do Sugi.

Łowczyni nagród uśmiechnęła się znajomym, ironicznym skrzywieniem warg.

\- Normalnie postawiłabym ci drinka i wszystko wyłożyła, ale nie mamy na to teraz czasu...Walczymy z Imperium. Sabotaż, wykradanie planów, dywersja... Niby nic wielkiego... ale czasem się udaje. Czasem z nimi wygrywamy. Czasem dostajemy po tyłku. Normalnie, jak to w życiu.

Ashoka słuchała, chociaż miała wrażenie, że jej umysł nie przyswaja słów, które właśnie docierają do jej uszu. Wpiła spojrzenie w najemniczkę.

\- Dlaczego ty... Dlaczego Imperium...?

Czemu Sugi, której umysł zdawały się zaprzątać głównie kredytki zdecydowała się na walkę z Imperium? Z wszchpotęznym Imperium? Nieubłaganym. Niepokonanym. Ale czy na pewno Imperium właśnie takie było? Skoro nie potrafiło rozprawić się z grupką najemników rzucających imperialnej potędze wyzwanie?

Sugi na chwilę zamarła, utkwiła wzrok gdzieś w przestrzeni. Znad lasu przyszła błękitnawa mgła, z wolna otoczyła stalowe ciało Potwora, sylwetki jego załogi i towarzyszy Sugi. Z leśnej gęstwiny dochodziły odgłosy zamieszkujących ją stworzeń, bulgotanie, warkotanie, gdzieniegdzie przerywane czystym, melodyjnym śpiewem. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi rozsiewając dookoła fioletowy blask.

\- Zabili moją załogę. - wzrok Ashoki i Sugi na moment się skrzyżował. Spojrzenie błękitnych oczu starło się z ciemnymi. - Embo i Seripas... nie żyją.

Ashoka pamiętała towarzyszy Sugi, milczącego Embo i Seripasa odzianego w ogromną mechaniczną zbroję. Wspólnie z podwładnymi Sugi Ashoka, Anakin i Obi-Wan Kenobi powstrzymali kiedyś na Feluci chciwych piratów pod dowództwem Hondo Ohnaki. Do umysłu Ashoki znowu napłynął strumień wspomnień. Anakin, jej mistrz, jej oparcie, jej podpora... Nie, tego Anakina już nie ma został tylko Darth Vader, odziany w czerń niewolnik Imperium.

\- Może nam się nie uda... Może nawet nas rozwalą...- Sugi zadarła podbródek do góry, splotła szczupłe, umięśnione ramiona na piersiach. - ...ale mam to gdzieś. Nie będę całe życie pełzać na kolanach ze strachu przed Imperium. Nie dam się tak łatwo wykończyć. Wchodzisz w to?- wyciągnęła dłoń do Ashoki.

O tak, Ashoce nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Dłonie obu dziewczyn splotły się w uścisku.

Ashokę przeniknęło ukłucie wstydu. Sugi walczyła z Imperium. A Ashoka? Kryła się na odległych planetach, na pustkowiach, w kopalni na Orphi. Jak mogła do tego dopuścić? Przecież trenowano ja na Jedi. Jak mogła zapomnieć o ideałach, których uczono ją w Świątyni Jedi na Coruscant?

Ale przez pierwsze lata po przejęciu władzy przez Imperium jego siły przetoczyły się jak walec po całej Galaktyce, niszcząc tych Jedi, którzy jakimś cudem przetrwali Rozkaz 66 i zdradę klonów. Oddziały Imperium nie docierały tylko na Zewnętrzne Rubieże, do zapadłych dziur takich jak Orphi. Tam Ashoka miała szansę przeżyć. Czy warto było by poświęcić się w bezsensownej walce z silniejszym przeciwnikiem, oddając życie za dawno przegraną sprawę? Gdyby Ashoka wtedy zginęła w porywie bezsensownego heroizmu nie stałaby teraz splatając dłonie z Sugi i snując plany o sypaniu piasku w tryby Imperium. Ale teraz, Ashoka nie chciała już zatracać się w strumieniu wspomnień. Znowu miała powód, żeby działać, żeby walczyć, żeby stanąć przeciw Imperium.

No i znalazła Rexa. Odzyskała przyjaciela, dawno utracony fragment przeszłości, która wydawała jej się na zawsze stracona.

\- Dobrze, czy możemy w końcu przejść do rzeczy...? - Kirin stała nad Ashoką i Sugi mierząc je obie nieubłaganym spojrzeniem swoich idealnie czarnych oczu, osadzonych na małej główce na podporze chwiejącej się, długiej szyi.- Mamy to, czego chciałaś... a ty nie zapomniałaś przypadkiem o kredytkach dla nas?- dosięgła wzrokiem Sugi.

\- Nie bój się, mam waszą zapłatę. - Sugi odpowiedziała Kirin spojrzeniem, w którym rysował się cień pogardy. - Ale trzeba zrobić coś jeszcze...

\- Co? Wystarczy tych twoich szemranych interesów! - Kaminoanka wybuchnęła oburzeniem.- Nie dam się już w nic wrobić!

\- Rex o tym zdecyduje. On tu dowodzi, nie ty. - odwarknęła Sugi. - Właśnie, gdzie jest Rex? - zatoczyła spojrzeniem po załodze Potwora. Natrafiła wzrokiem na wściekłą Kirin, zmieszaną Ashokę, przyczajonego w napięciu Momo i buczącego nieustannym oburzeniem MDMA. Nigdzie ani śladu kapitana klonów.

\- Nie mógł... nie mógł tu przyjść. - Ashoka niemal siłą wydobyła z siebie odpowiedź. Wcześniej jej wzrok pobiegł do wielkich, rozjarzonych oczu Momo, jakby w poszukiwaniu rady. Co miała odpowiedzieć Sugi?

\- Ashoka co się dzieje?- najemniczka pociągnęła byłą padawankę za język. Jej spojrzenie mówiło jasno: "Nie powiesz mi? Ukrywasz coś? Przecież tyle razem przeszłyśmy na Feluci..."

Jest na statku... ale nie mógł przyjść. Nie mogę... nie moge nic więcej powiedzieć. - Ashoka oparła dłonie na biodrach, wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Jej głos stał się szorstki i ochrypły. Ze wszystkich sił starała się uciąć strumień pytań Sugi.

\- Co trzeba zrobić? - Momo, biały i puchaty w kilku susach znalazł się tuż przy Sugi i utkwił w niej wzrok pary swoich rozjarzonych oczu. Głos Kushibana zdawał się ochrypły i kanciasty, nie pasujący do jego drobnego, pokrytego białym włosem ciała. Na to pytanie Sugi uciekła wzrokiem przed spojrzeniami załogi Potwora. Przechadzała się teraz z wolna po leśnej polanie, emanując nieodłączną pewnością siebie. Jej załoga tkwiła w napięciu pośród głuszy, gotowa do wykonywania komend i poleceń.

\- Musicie... lecieć na Zeltros. Zapłacę wam. Trzeba tam przekazać przesyłkę.

Zeltros. Ashoka znała tę nazwę. Planeta hedonizmu i przyjemności. Imperium jak dotąd nie zdołało jej podbić, ale to mogło się zmienić, kiedy Ashoka była zajęta ucieczką przed katami Imperium.

\- Myślałam... że sama dam radę tam się dostać, ale teraz nie ma takiej opcji...Zapłacę wam. Dwa razy tyle, ile za zdobycie przesyłki. Trzeba ją tylko zawieźć na Zeltros.- Sugi posłała Ashoce kpiące spojrzenie.- Walczymy dla SPRAWY, ale trzeba też za coś jeść, nie?

\- Co jest w pakunku? - zapytała Ashoka. Poczuła, jak przez jej ciało przechodzi fala adrenaliny. Znowu. Zaczęło się. Coś, za czym tęskniła od tak dawna. Niebezpieczeństwo. Wyzwanie. PRZYGODA.

\- Antidotum. Imperium chce rozpylić nad Zeltrosem wirus, żeby podporządkować sobie planetę.

W mózgu Ashoki nie zapaliła się nawet najlżejsza lampka zdziwienia. Wieść o potwornościach, jakich dopuszczało się Imperium względem nieposłusznych, rozprzestrzeniała się jak Galaktyka długa i szeroka. Sama Ashoka wielokrotnie uciekała przed niosącymi obietnice śmierci blasterami jego najemników.

\- Na miejscu będzie mój kontakt...Zeltroska, kapitan Ai Ellie. Pracuje dla sieci nadzorującej lotniska, od razu będzie wiedziała, że przylecieliście. Ona odbierze od was paczkę. - Sugi wpatrywała się w napięciu w załogę Potwora, jakby czekając na wybuch niezadowolenia z ich strony. Kirin w geście protestu bezustannie splatała i rozplatała swoje blade, arystokratyczne dłonie.

\- Nie zgodzimy się, dopóki Rex nie podejmie decyzji. - Kaminoanka ucięła dyskusję. Patrzyła z góry na Sugi, władcza, wyniosła i pewna siebie.

Rexa tutaj nie ma, a mieszkańcy Zeltros nie mogą czekać. - Ashoka wysunęła się do przodu, wkroczyła między dwie zwaśnione kobiety. Podmuchy wiatru, który przyszedł znad lasu otoczył podróżników odgłosami nieznanych zwierząt i zapachem nieznanych roślin. - Dostarczymy przesyłkę.

\- Co? Za kogo ty się uważasz? Nie masz prawa decydować za wszystkich!- głos Kirin eksplodował groźbą.

Momo, w kilku susach znalazł się tuż przy Ashoce i oparł się łebkiem o jej łydkę. Zmierzył Kirin spojrzeniem swoich płomiennych oczu, które zdawały sie przenikać każdą żywą istotę na wskroś. Ze złości położył parę swoich długich uszu, wielkich niczym skrzydła na grzbiecie.

\- Rex by się zgodził. - powiedział Kushiban swoim, niby dochodzącym gdzieś z oddali głosem.

Ashoka chętnie by się jeszcze dalej wykłócała się z Kirin i wyłożyła jej swoje racje, kiedy nagle jej zmysły przeszył spazm niepokoju. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, mierząc wzrokiem ścianę zieleni tuż za nimi, z której utkany był las.

W ich kierunku biegła grupa stworów. Wielkich. Włochatych. Wzrostem dorównywały Wookie'm. Niektórzy z przybyszy dzierżyli w dłoniach wyostrzone z drewna dzidy. Wylewali się z lasu najpierw cienkim strumyczkiem, a później wezbraną falą. Ashoka usłyszała, jak jeden z podwładnych Sugi odbezpiecza blaster. Ale Ashoka nie czuła od wrogości płynącej od przybyszy, mimo, że wyglądali tak groźnie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, zanim w ruch poszły pistolety i wibroostrza Sugi wyszła na przeciw fali włochatych stworów. Przywitała ich uśmiechem. Opuścili włócznie, na ich pobrużdżonych twarzach w odcieniu brązu czy granatu zagościł spokój.

Nagle ku Sugi wystąpił jeden z przybyszy, o futrze przetykanym siwizną i twarzy, na której wiek zdążył zostawić swoje ślady. Bujne włosy miał upięte na czubku głowy. W dłoniach dzierżył włócznię, przystrojoną koralikami i ptasimi piórami. W jego oczach skrywała się mądrość, odbicie wielu przeżytych lat. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Sugi, a łowczyni nagród skłoniła głowę w geście szacunku. Stwór nachylił się nad nią, a jego ogromna dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu najemniczki. Uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając czające się w paszczy długie, pożółkłe kły. Sugi odwróciła się w kierunku swoich towarzyszy.

W porządku. - uśmiechnęła się. - Nadal jesteśmy tu mile widziani.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 7

Nazywali się , włochate stwory, dla których lesiste wzgórza Diprimy były domem. Ashoka podejrzewała, że Sugi razem ze swoją kompanią najemników zjawiła się tu nie po raz pierwszy. Porośnięci futrem tubylcy zachowywali się wobec przybyszy z rezerwą, ale przyjaźnie. Sugi rozmawiała z ich przywódcą łamanym Wspólnym. Załoga Potwora chwilowo koncentrowała się na tym, jak naprawić statek, który ucierpiał w starciu z chmarą asteroid. Podlegli Sugi najemnicy łapali chwilę oddechu pomiędzy zmaganiami z Imperium.

\- Podaj odsysacz paliwa.- rzuciła Ashoka do Kitsune. Lisiokształtna pomagała w naprawie statku, przykucnęła nad stertą narzędzi wydobywając ze sterty pasów i przekładni kolejne przyrządy. Obok, bucząc elektronicznym oburzeniem pulsował MDMA. Astro-mech podpiął się jednym ze swoich metalowych odnóży do ciała Potwora i grzebał w jego wnętrznoś broniąc swojej urażonej godności zniknęła w czeluściach statku. Sere jak dotąd nie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Rex też nie.

Ashoka i Kitsune wspólnie łatały metalowe cielsko, aż Potwór zdawał się ponownie zdolny do lotu. Ashoka starała się opanować zalew niepokoju szturmujący jej serce. Co z Rexem? Jakie klopoty ściągnął na siebie jej były towarzysz broni? Przypomniała sobie twarz Sere, na pozór pozbawioną wyrazu, ale podskórnie pulsującą niepokojem.

"Proszę, daj mi mu pomóc. Teraz tylko przeszkadzasz."

Ashoka chciała wrócić w czeluście Potwora, sprawdzić, co dzieje się z Rexem, ale gdzieś na dnie umysłu wierzyła, że klon jest w dobrych rekach, że Sere wie, co robi. Dlatego teraz klęczała przy metalowym korpusie Potwora usiłując załatać dziury zostawione w poszyciu statku. Znowu dobiegł ją głos Kitsune.

\- Przepraszam... Wiedziałam kim jesteś. Ale nie chciałam ryzykować. Lepiej, żeby Cole nie dowiedział się prawdy... całej prawdy.

\- Uciekłaś z kopalni? - dopytywała Ashoka. W pamięci stanęły jej skaliste zbocza Orphi, usiane górniczymi wieżami wyrastającymi ze wzgórz niby monstrualne grzyby. To przez chwilę był jej dom. Tylko przez chwilę. Ale dom.

\- Rzuciłam to. - tłumaczyła Kitsune. - Powiedziałam Cole'owi, że mam dość czołgania się pod ziemią i czekania, aż skały zmiażdżą mi głowę. Tak naprawdę... Bałam się co się stanie, kiedy przyjadą inspektorzy z Zarządu. Bałam się, że odkryją kim jestem. Nie zdążyłam cię ostrzec, nie zdążyłam ci wszystkiego wyjaśnić... Przepraszam... - Lisiokształtna zmieszana spuściła wzrok.

W porządku. - Ashoka wzruszyła ramionami. Teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Orphi zostało daleko za nimi.

Obie dziewczyny pochylały się nad powłoką Potwora, gdy nagle tuż obok, niczym bateria elektronicznego oburzenia wystrzelił MDMA. Astromech nagle i bez ostrzeżenia, czymś bezgranicznie oburzony porzucił statek i piszcząc litanią elektronicznych przekleństw odjechał na swoich zwieńczonych kołami stopach gdzieś w leśną głuszę, aż jego metalowe ciało zniknęło za plątaniną zieloności.

\- MDMA! Co ty wyprawiasz? Co ze statkiem?- Ashoka zerwała się z kolan.

Droid utknął za zasłoną roślinności, do uszu Ashoki docierało tylko jego rozgniewane buczenie. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć z niego ani słowa. Opuściła bezwładnie ramiona, w jednej dłoni cały czas ściskała wkrętak. Bezradnie przetarła czoło.

\- Nigdy nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi...- spojrzała na Kitsune.

Ashoka chciała zapytać Amarankę o tyle rzeczy. Po co przybyła na Orphi? Czy Sugi zleciła jej tam jakąś akcję? Nie zdążyła, z wnętrza Potwora dostojnie krocząc wyszła Kirin. Natychmiast namierzyła wzrokiem Sugi. Jej spojrzenie pulsowało oburzeniem.

\- Nie zgodzę się, żebyś wrobiła nas w jakąś aferę na Zeltros. - Kaminoanka buchnęła złością najemniczce prosto w twarz.

\- Na co się nie zgodzisz, Kirin?

Wzrok Ashoki podążył za znajomym brzmieniem głosu. Teraz wydawał się zmęczony i przygnieciony wiekiem, ale nadal nie pomyliłaby go z nikim innym.

Rex. Wyszedł ze statku, w ślad za Kirin. Opierał się o barierkę, nieco poszarzał na twarzy, czoło skroplił mu pot ale to nadal był kapitan Rex.

Kaminoanka odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę kapitana.

\- Ta wariatka... - Kirin wycelowała oskarżycielsko swój blady, arystokratyczny palec w Sugi. - ... chce nas wrobić w jakąś samobójczą misję na Zeltros! Nie zgadzam się, nie pisałam się na samobójstwo!

\- Bzdury! - Sugi skwitowała pretensje Kirin wzruszeniem umięśnionych ramion. - Sama wiedziałaś, na co się decydujesz wchodząc w to.

\- Co to za misja? - Rex stał tuż obok Sugi, mierzyli się wzajemnie wzrokiem.

\- Dostarczyć antidotum na Zeltros. Imperium planuje zrzucić wirus na planetę.

\- Nie!- Kirin znowu wybuchnęła falą sprzeciwu.- Nie zgadzam się!

Sugi wyjęła z kieszeni spodni małą, cylindryczną paczuszkę i wręczyła ją Rexowi. Były kapitan armii klonów uważnie zmierzył przedmiot wzrokiem.

\- Wystarczy rozpylić w atmosferze. Niegłupio pomyślane. Od razu powiększy objętość i obejmie całą planetę.

\- Nie! Rex nie możesz się na to zgodzić, nie możesz nas w to wmieszać...!- głos Kirin pulsował narastającym oburzeniem.

Z plątaniny zieleni nagle wynurzył się srebrzysty kształt. MDMA rozsiewając dookoła symfonię oburzenia sunął w kierunku Rexa. Droida poprzedzała kakofonia elektronicznych piśnięć. Ze wszystkich obecnych na polanie jedynie Rex zdawał się rozumieć tę lawinę pretensji.

\- Statek uszkodzony...? Nie powinniśmy nim nigdzie lecieć...? Jesteś pewien?- Rex przykląkł przy blaszanym kształcie.

Musicie lecieć... Musicie lecieć na Zeltros.- Sugi stanęła tuż za Rexem, jej ciemne oczy wyrażały nieubłaganą konieczność.

\- Kryjcie się!- w ułamku sekundy Kitsune wrzuciła Ashokę, prosto w leśny gąszcz. Upadła, plecami na ziemię, głową uderzyła o konar drzewa. Przez gałęzie nad jej głową przebijało słońce. Słoneczny blask odsłaniał coś jeszcze. Szybkie, zwinne i zabójcze sylwetki prześlizgujące się w górze, ponad koronami drzew. Zniknęły poza granicą wzroku, by po chwili w złowieszczym tańcu ponownie przeźliznąć się po niebie. Ashoka i Kitsune leżały w gąszczu krzaków, podwładni Sugi i załoga Potwora błyskawicznie schronili się w leśnej gęstwinie. Gromada włochatych Yunu niemal wtopiła się w krzewy i liście, przykucając w ich zielonym cieniu. Z pewnością to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy drzewa udzielały włochatym osiłkom schronienia. Zgromadzeni na polance bezgłośnie wymieniali teraz spojrzenia. Przepełnione niepokojem i poczuciem czyhającej groźby. Na niebie znowu zatańczył korowód złowróżbnych maszyn.

\- To sondy Imperium...- Kitsune wyszeptała prosto w ucho Ashoki. Sierść lisiokształtnej kuła Ashokę w policzek. Zobaczyła jak Rex i Sugi wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Zrozumiała.

\- Uciekamy. Najszybciej i najdalej jak się da.

Przewodnik Yunu i Sugi porozumiewali się milczącymi gestami. Po serii spojrzeń Sugi i jej załoga stłoczeni, na kuckach zniknęli za zasłoną zieleni. Kitsune spojrzała na Ashokę i porozumiewawczo uniosła palec do ust.

\- Znajdziemy was. -wyszeptała. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci prawdy.

\- Co Kitsune robiła na Orphi? Po co się tam zjawiła? Nie było czasu pytać. Ashoka namierzyła spojrzeniem Rexa. Na migi dawał jej znaki, żeby kierować się w stronę statku. Ashoka zadarła głowę i pomiędzy konarami drzew znowu zobaczyła złowróżbny, czarny kształt sondy. Czego Imperium tu szukało?

Nieważne. Nie było sensu czekać, aż wyląduje i natknie się na Potwora, w całej metalowej okazałości rozciągniętego na murawie.

Pewnie to Sere, który cały czas tkwił we wnętrznościach Potwora uchylił właz. Momo w kilku szybkich susach, MDMA na swoich kołowych stopach reszta załogi na klęczkach i czworakach dopełzła do statku. Właz zamknął się za nimi z trzaskiem.

\- Zaraz, mówiłeś, że statek jest uszkodzony...? - wybuchnęła Kirin. Wyprostowana, znowu górowała nad wszystkimi wzrostem.

\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Zaraz mogą się tu się zjawić oddziały Imperium.- Rex nachylił się nad droidem. - MDMA, wiesz co masz robić. Wyciśnij z Potwora, ile się da. Musimy wejść w nadprzestrzeń. Musimy dolecieć na Zeltros. Musimy.

MDMA najpierw wygenerował piski pełne elektronicznego oburzenia, ale zaraz podpiął się do konsolety statku. W oczach droida bez przerwy zapalały się świetlne refleksy, nieustannie buczał litanią elektronicznych kodów.

\- Chodź. - Rex wskazał Ashoce fotel drugiego pilota. Usiadła. Widziała jak z zewnątrz statku fioletowa mgła wypełza spomiędzy leśnych pni. Ashoka koncentrowała się tylko na tym, żeby przed ich oczami nie pojawiła się nagle imperialna sonda. Momo przysiadł na ramieniu Rexa i szturchnął go nosem w policzek jakby chciał dodać kapitanowi odwagi.

\- Wprowadziłem współrzędne... Startujemy...!

Potwór poderwał sie do lotu, wprawiając mocą silników liście i trawę z podłoża w niespokojny taniec. Ashoka zobaczyła, jak spomiędzy gałęzi drzew wynurzyły się dwie pająkopodobne sylwetki sond, próbując bezskutecznie nadążyć za cielskiem Potwora. Sondy wybuchnęły strumieniem iskier, gdy trafiły w strumień oddechu z silników statku. Potwór pomknął ku niebu, aż wreszcie zmienił się w małą plamkę światła na horyzoncie i zniknął po wejściu w nadprzestrzeń.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 8

\- Ashoka nie puszczaj sterów, posadzimy go!

\- Dobra Rex!

\- MDMA, WYSIADŁ NAPĘD!

Potwór wypadł z nadświetlnej, niczym płąnący meteor, gwiazda sunąca ku własnej zagładzie. Statek zbliżał się do powierzchni planety, zasnutej zastępem chmur w odcieniu różu i fioletu. Na pokładzie Potwora załoga starała się zatrzymać nieubłagane spotkanie ze zbliżającą się coraz szybciej i szybciej ziemią.

\- Rex, przeszłam na ręczne sterowanie! Silniki nie działają!

\- Pożar! Pożar w lewym silniku!

Na pokładzie Potwora co chwilę wybuchała coraz to nowa mała apokalipsa. Wszystko przestawało działać. Powierzchnia Zeltros, skąpana we fiolecie i błyszcząca szeregiem świateł nadciągała coraz szybciej i szybciej. Potwór znajdował się coraz bliżej miejsca przeznaczenia, wchodził w atmosferę nad stolicą planety.

Ashoka rzuciła się do interkomu, w nadziei, że jej głos usłyszy ktoś z wieży kontrolnej lotniska.

\- Pomóżcie nam! Musimy podejść do lądowania!Nie działa napęd!

W dole miasto witało ich kaskadą świateł, przebijających spod fioletowej mgły nad planetą. Pod nimi musiała tętnić życiem olbrzymia metropolia, pulsująca życiem. Ashoce przyszło do głowy, że zniszczą ten kolorowy świat zostawiając na powierzchni krater wielkości cielska Potwora. A przy okazji sami spłoną żywcem w kuli ognia.

\- Do kapsuł! Do kapsuł ratunkowych!- Kirin rzuciła się do ucieczki, na swoich patykowartch nogach, szeleszcząc w pośpiechu suknią.

\- Nie działa napęd! Pomóżcie nam! - Ashoce zaschło w gardle od krzyku.

Nagle Potwór znieruchomiał. Metalowe cielsko przestało spadać siłą bezwładu, którą wspólnie starali się ujarzmić Ashoka i Rex. Maszyna zastygła w powietrzu, trzymana na uwzięzi armią rubinowych promieni ściągających.

W kabinie Potwora lawiną świateł rozbłysła transmisja. Na ekranie monitora załoga zobaczyła smukłą dziewczynę w jasnym mundurze. Jej długie, rozpuszczone włosy miały odcień intensywnego fioletu, a skóra delikatnego różu. Obraz dziewczyny drgał i migotał przerywany pasmami zakłóceń.

\- Jestem kapitan Ai Ellie. Złapaliśmy was promieniami ściągającymi. Wysyłamy sondy gaśnicze.

Cielsko Potwora nagle otoczyła chmara sond, niczym owady ciało większego zwierzecia w upalny dzień. Sondy wypuszczały z wnętrzności wodę i pianę, zwilżając nią metalową skórę statku.

\- MDMA, do szybu wentylacyjnego tam też trzeba ugasić pożar!- na ekranie komputera Rexa na czerwono jarzyły się kolejne punkty zapalne w ciele statku.

Obok Ashoki nagle zmaterializował się Sere. Drobny i niski, sięgał dziewczynie nawet nie do ramienia. W dłoniach trzymał gaśnicę. W mózgu Ashoki nagle wybrzmiała jego myśl, niosąca ciężar nieuchronnej konieczności.

\- Wchodzę do drugiego szybu. Jestem najmniejszy z was, może uda mi się ugasić pożar...

\- Sere, nie! To zbyt niebezpieczne!- Ashoka złapała za ramię drobnego Kallidahina. - Sondy już tu są!

Statki gaśnicze krązyły wokół Potwora, niczym rój owadów dookoła większego zwierzęcia. W kokpicie znowu zabrzmiał melodyjny głos fioletowowłosej dziewczyny.

\- Promienie ściągające zaraz sprowadzą was na powierzchnię lotniska. Kim jesteście?

\- Mamy ze sobą... mamy ze sobą bardzo ważną przesyłkę...- zanim to powiedziała Ashoka wymieniła pospieszne spojrzenie z Rexem. Sugi kazała im się skontaktować właśnie z Ai. Ale ich rozmowa mogła być podsłuchiwana. Imperium mogło ich śledzić.

\- Przesyłkę... ratującą życie...? - głos Ai zastygł w napięciu.

\- Tak.

Promienie ściągające jeszcze nie zdążyły ich opuścić na powierzchnię lotniska, kiedy na mostku zabrzmiał głos Rexa.

\- Spójrzcie!

Wysoko w górze, ponad nimi powietrze zaroiło się od gromady statków. Wyszły z nadswietlnej, skłębioną sforą niczym głodne zwierzęta. Nie mieli szansy zobaczyć, co to za flota widzieli pojazdy tylko na radarze, ale przeczucie podpowiadało Ashoce najgorsze.

\- Jeśli macie przesyłkę ratująca życie...- głos Ai rozbrzmiewał w kokpicie. - To najwyższa pora teraz jej użyć. To statki Imperium. Macie jakiś ścigacz? Coś, na czym moglibyście zrzucić ładunek?

Sheerburg. Został im tylko Sheeerburg. Mały, leciwy, wysłużony stateczek. Ich ostatnia deska ratunku.

\- Mamy.

\- Zabierzcie na niego ładunek i wystartujcie. Odbezpieczcie cylinder pakunku i zrzućcie. Jak najszybciej! Nie musicie wzbić się bardzo wysoko, tylko nie dajcie się zestrzelić. Osłaniamy was. Jak wystartujecie zwolnimy na chwilę promień ściągający. Pospieszcie się! Nie ma czasu!- Ai nerwowym gestem odgarnęła bujne, lśniące fioletem włosy.

\- Kirin, przejmujesz stery. Utrzymaj statek tylko przez chwilę, kiedy zwolnią promień ściągający. Wpuść sondy do luku - Rex zmierzał w stronę luku towarowego Potwora.

\- A ty?

\- Lecimy razem z Ashoką.

Biały kłębek futra przycupnął na ramieniu Rexa. Momo wpijał się w twarz kapitana swoimi rozżarzonymi niczym węgle oczami. Rex chciał zdjąć Momo z ramienia, ale Kushiban groźnie przeszył go wzrokiem.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. - wymruczał swoim niby dochodzącym gdzieś z oddali głosem.

\- Dobrze, nie mamy teraz na to czasu. - mruknął Rex. Spojrzał na Ashokę. W oczach kapitana zobaczyła dobrze znaną konieczność.

Wpadli do luku bagażowego, otworzyli właz Sheerburga. Mały stateczek oderwał się od ciała Potwora i wystrzelił w przestrzeń.

\- Są nad nami!- krzyknął Rex. - Wyrzucę antidotum!

Ashoce mignęło w umyśle, że Anakin na pewno poradziłby sobie z flotą imperialnych statków, lawirowałby między ich smukłymi ciałami, a one za nic nie mogły by go dopaść. Ale zaraz Ashoce stanęło w myślach, że Anakina już przy niej nie ma, że jej były mistrz na pewno już nigdy jej nie pomoże, bo jego miejsce zajął odziany w czerń niewolnik Imperium. Darth Vader.

Ashoka powtarzała sobie całą siłą woli, że Potwór, trzymany na uwięzi siłą promieni ściągających na pewno nie zamieni się za ich plecami w kulę ognia, spopielając załogę.

Imperium rozpoczęło bezlitosną kanonadę. Naruszali tym z pewnością umowy z Zeltros, bo planeta oficjalnie utrzymała status bezstronnej w galaktycznym konflikcie. Sheerburg pilotowany przez Ashokę dokonywał cudów, aby uniknąć baterii ognia z dział laserów. Zabójcze pociski migotały w przestrzeni, ale żaden nie dosięgnął leciwego, wysłużonego statku. Manewry Ashoki – gwałtowne skręty i uniki miotały załogą po ścianach. Momo przykucnął na podłodze. Rex cały czas ściskał w dłoniach bezcenny pojemnik z antidotum. Widać uznał, że nie ma już na co czekać. Odbezpieczył tłok i dobiegł do luku prowadzacego do malutkiej ładowni.

\- Ashoka! Zrzucam!

Ładunek posłany dłonią Rexa wpadł do luku, po czym z łoskotem odbijając się od ścian wyfrunął na zewnątrz, prosto w przestrzeń na przecięciu się rozgwieżdżonego nieba i atmosfery. Ashoka miała wrażenie, że czas na chwilę zwolnił. Oboje z Rexem zadarli głowy, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Momo przewiercał gwiezdną przestrzeń parą płonących oczu. Nic. Cisza. Nic się nie stało.

Naraz pojemnik, poświęcając się niczym feniks z popiołów rozpadł się w przestrzeni. Wykwitła z niego lawina błękitnej mgły, spowijając wszystko dookoła niczym kokon. Mgła wystrzeliła ku górze i po chwili objęła cała planetę, cały Zeltros swoim dotykiem. Błękit otulił róż i fiolet. Za moment zasłona zniknęła.

Przez sekundę Ashoka i Rex patrzyli sobie w oczy, z wyrazem bezbrzeżnej ulgi. Udało się. Zgodnie z obietnicą Sugi rozpuszczone w atmosferze antidotum natychmiast objęło kojącym dotykiem całą planetę. Udało się. Mieszkańcy Zeltros sa uratowani. Przynajmniej przez chwilę przed tym konkretnym kataklizmem, jaki chciało im zgotowac Imperium.

Dobrze byłoby, gdyby Ashoka, Rex i Momo także wyszli z tego cało

Sheerburg skrętami metalowego ciała lawirował między pociskami. Imperialne statki zasypały wysłużony pojazd lawiną strzałów. Rex rzucił się do działek. Dwie wysłużone lufy obróciły się z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Kapitan i komandor wymienili pospieszne spojrzenia. Jeśli Rex otworzy ogień do imperialnych statków, z pewnością będzie to uznane za wypowiedzenie wojny przez Zeltros. Zginą ludzie. Będą ofiary, morze ofiar, morze ciał. Nieważne, że Imperium zaatakowało pierwsze, w pokrętnej logice silniejszego to się nie liczyło. Ale zanim Rex zdążył odpowiedziec ogniem kolejne punkty symbolizujące imperialne ścigacze znikały z radarów Ashoki.

\- Zobaczcie! Zobaczcie! Wycofują się! - to wołał Momo zaglądając w radar.

Rex wyjrzał w przestrzeń, widoczną przez szybę kokpitu. Statki kolejno znikały mu z oczu, najpierw rozpływały się w morzu gwiazd, a potem wchodziły w nadświetlną. Przez chwilę byli tu sami, zawieszeni w gwiezdnej pustce w tej wysłużonej, metalowej łupinie. Dookoła panowała cisza. Aż w końcu wdarł się w nią melodyjny, znajomy głos. Głos Ai.

Sheerburg nie potrafił obsługiwać połączeń video, więc Ashoka, Rex i Momo słyszeli tylko głos, Zeltroski przez interkom.

\- Odlecieli. Zagroziłam im skandalem dyplomatycznym i zamknięciem naszych kurortów. My też mamy swoje... sposoby nacisku na Imperium.

Cała trójka wymieniła pełne ulgi spojrzenia.

\- Możecie lądować. Posadziliśmy już wasz statek promieniami ściągającymi. Wasi towarzysze sa bezpieczni.

\- A co... z Imperium? - tym razem to Ashoka odezwała się przez interkom.

\- Na pewno jeszcze wrócą. Ale na chwilę mamy ich z głowy. Podchodźcie do lądowania. Daliśmy wam priorytet, wszystkie inne statki będa musiały wam ustapić.

Lotnisko na Zeltros, stolicy planety tętniło życiem. Statki co chwila lądowały i podrywały się do lotu. Nowe i stare, wysłużone podczas wieloletniej służby i lśniące nowością o fantazyjnych kształtach. Obsługa lotniska, w jednolitych uniformach biegała po pasie startowym i lądowiska. Ale wszystkie statki, krążowniki, czy ścigacze musiały ustapić miejsca niepozornemu, wysłużonemu Sheerburgowi, który spływał z góry w glorii i chwale. Sheerburg podchodził do lądowania z szumem silników. Pas startowy mrugał światłami. Obsługa lotniska dawała im znaki, że mogą zagnieździć się na pasie lądowiska. Inne statki, albo kierowano na pozostałe lądowiska, albo czekały w powietrzu niczym błyszczący rój owadów. Błękitny promień silników ustał. Sheerburg wylądował.

Właz drgnął. Z pokładu Sheerburga wysypały się sylwetki. Ashoka i Rex wyszli na zewnątrz, Momo wyskoczył z wnętrza Sheerburga. Biała, puchata kulka błyskawiczie przemieszczała się po wylanym pasie lądowiska.

Ashoka westchnęła i zadarła głowę. Nad sobą miała iskrzące się fioletem i różem niebo, przecinane świetlistymi punktami armii ścigaczy i krążowników. Nabrała głęboko powietrza w płuca. Zatrzymała spojrzenie na swoim byłym towarzyszu broni. Rex uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niej. Otarł czoło. Udało się. Udało się, ocalili planetę, zaprzepaścili plany Imperium. Ashokę ogarnęło ciepło i poczucie ulgi, które od tak dawna było jej obce. Znowu czuła, że robi to, co powinna. To, co powinien zrobić Jedi.

Ashoka odwróciła się w stronę Rexa i przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Dookoła startowały i lądowały statki, obsługa lotniska uwijała się w pośpiechu. Ale dla Ashoki w tym momencie otaczający ją gwar nie był ważny bo liczyło się tylko, że odnalazła przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, o którym myślała, że albo zdradził ich wspólną sprawę, albo już od dawna nie żyje. Tymczasem stał tutaj przed nią, starszy o te kilka lat, bardziej zmęczony, bardziej poznaczony bliznami, ale wciąż tak samo godny zaufania. Przyjaciel, któremu można powierzyć własne życie. Jedyny taki przyjaciel, jakiego kiedykolwiek miała.

Ashoka nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć jak to się stało, ale nagle wraz z Rexem znaleźli do siebie drogę w panującym szumie i brzęczeniu silników. Najpierw patrzyli na siebie, jakby ten wzrok miałby im zastapić słowa, których oboje nie potrafili wypowiedzieć. A potem rzuciła się Rexowi na szyję.

Ashoka nie płakała, wraz z Rexem ściskali się w ramionach, jakby każde w tej chwili miało przy sobie najcenniejszy skarb w Galaktyce, którego już nigdy nie chce wypuścić z dłoni. Ashoka otarła nagle oczy, jej wzrok nieoczekiwanie się zamglił. Tak wiedziała, że Imperium, że wojna, że Anakin. Ale w tej chwili liczyło się tylko, że ma przy sobie Rexa. Razem stawią czoło. Wszystkiemu, czemu będzie trzeba.

Momo odpowiedział na ten niespodziewany zalew czułości Ashoki i kapitana urażonym prychnięciem. Wpatrywał się w niebo ponad nimi, które odbijało się fioletem w jego rozżarzonych oczach.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 9

Zeltros, stolica planety Zeltros przypominała klejnot. Migotliwy, lśniący przedmiot pożądania, który każdy chciałby zamknąć w dłoniach. Drogi i ekskluzywny. Utopię, w której wszyscy mieszkańcy są piękni, a ich życie koncentruje się wokół zabawy i rozrywek.

\- Wyświadczyliście nam wszystkim wielką przysługę...- zaczęła mówić Ai, kiedy już cała załoga Potwora zebrała się wkoło, otaczając uśpione cielsko statku.- Całe Zeltros jest wam wdzięczne. A teraz... zatoczyła koło kształtną dłonią. - pozwólcie się nam odwdzięczyć i przynajmniej w małym stopniu zakosztować naszej sławnej gościnności.

\- Poczekaj...! - Ashoka wpadła w słowo fioletowłosej dziewczynie. - Chcemy rozmawiać z Sugi...

\- Sugi już o wszystkim wie, wie, że wam się udało. - tym razem to Ai przerwała strumień słów Ashoki. - W tej chwili ma większe problemy. Skontaktuje się z wami. A teraz odpocznijcie. Nic tu wam nie grozi.

\- Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie jak na kogoś, komu Imperium przed chwilą chciało zatruć całą planetę. - zabrzmiał ostry, oschły głos Kirin.

\- Imperium zawsze będzie próbowało nas podbić. Nie ma się co tym za bardzo przejmować. - Ai zruszyła ramionami. Nad lotniskiem na Zeltros szumiała kanonada statków podchodzących do lądowania i opuszczających lądowisko. Zostawiały w powietrzu ślady silników, jaśniejące jeszcze przez chwilę na nieboskłonie. - Zakwaterujemy was w hotelu dla obsługi lotniska. Prześpijcie się spokojnie, a jutro porozmawiamy. I tak nie macie środka transportu, dopóki nie naprawimy waszego statku. - tłumaczyła racjonalnie.

Załoga mierzyła się spojrzeniami. Na ich ustach zagościła pełna napięcia, krępująca słowa cisza. W końcu zakończył ją głos Rexa.

\- Dobrze, zatrzymamy się w hotelu. Macie tu jakąś ekipę, która mogłaby naprawić Potwora...?- kapitan wskazał dłonią na metalowego kolosa, teraz uśpionego na płycie lądowiska.

\- Nasi ludzie się tym zajmą. - ucięła Ai. Do sylwetki statku już zbliżali się pracownicy w mundurach obsługi targał ich lśniącymi włosami w barwie fioletu, czerwieni czy granatu. - Wy idźcie odpocząć.Jutro rano statek będzie gotowy.

\- Zostawię wam naszego droida MDMA.- Rex skinął dłonią na blaszany kształt. -Może się wam przydać przy naprawie statku.

MDMA zareagował na tę decyzję kanonadą urażonego elektronicznego szumu, ale został przy uśpionym statku. Reszta załogi Potwora ruszyła za Ai, wskazującą drogę w plątaninie ścieżek lotniska. Część przejść kryła się w halach i magazynach, inne biegły wprost po płycie. Załoga kroczyła tuż za Ai, tocząc dookoła nieufnymi spojrzeniami, odprowadzając wzrokiem startujące i lądujące ły się do lotu i opadały na płytę lądowiska przy akompaniamencie szumu i iskrach sypiących się z dysz silników.

Załogę w pośpiechu zmierzającą przed siebie mijali pracownicy obsługi lotniska. Wszyscy pozdrawiali uprzejmie kroczącą na przedzie Ai. Ashoka i jej towarzysze minęli halę odlotów i przylotów, wypełnioną kłębiącym się tłumem podróżnych. Kopuła hali była przezroczysta, przez jej ściany prześwitywały sylwetki podróżników. Rodowici mieszkańcy Zeltros aż kłuli w oczy swoją urodą, wszyscy mężczyźni i kobiety wyglądali tak samo ślicznie niezależnie czy rozmawiali, jedli szybki posiłek czy milczeli w zamyśleniu. Od smukłych, zwinnych sylwetek rodowitych mieszkańców odróżniali się krzątający się w hali przybysze z obcych stron, jak pokryci łuską Trandoshianie, masywni, zielonoskórzy Yinchorri czy krępi Utai.

Ashoka skorzystała z okazji i zrównała krok z Rexem. Kapitan zwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Zaczęło mżyć. Uciążliwy, siąpiący deszcz przyklejał im ubrania do skóry. Powietrze stało się lepkie i wilgotne. Lotnisko przemierzały tłumy pasażerów i pracowników spieszących w rozmaitych kierunkach.

\- Myślisz, że to rozsądne...?- Ashoka zacisnęła dłoń na ramieniu dawnego towarzysza broni i wyszeptała mu do ucha swoje wątpliwości.- Zostawać tutaj...?

\- Nie mamy wyboru. To cud, że Potwór tu dotarł. MDMA został z ekipą. Jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak, da mi sygnał. - Momo wtulił się mocniej w ramię Rexa. Bursztynowe oczy Kushibana jaśniały w półmroku pokrywającym lotnisko, przerywanym reflektorami i światłami. Mość już tego moknięcia. - przezroczyste drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi. Ai wprowadziła załogę Potwora do wąskiego korytarza, na obrzeżach lotniska. Ashoka rozglądała się nerwowo. Idealne miejsce na zasadzkę. Mierzyła wzrokiem zagłębienia ścian, w każdej chwili spodziewając się ataku armii wrogich postaci. Zjechali elektronicznymi schodami w górę, potem w dół, w niższe kondygnacje lotniczego portu. Nic się nie stało. W końcu dotarli do wejścia do hotelu, utkanego z metalu, cegieł i szkła, znajdującego się na obrzeżach lotniska. Budynek otaczała zieleń, liście zdawały się ożywiać pod dotknięciem deszczu, pąki barwnym deszczem rozwijały się w kwiaty.

\- Potrzebuję pokoje dla czterech gości. Jedynki. Na już. - Ai nachyliła się nad dziewczyną siedzącą za biurkiem w recepcji, ubraną w gustowny granatowy kostium, z jaskrawo różowymi włosami otaczającymi półkolem twarz, przyozdobionymi rozjaśnionym na biało pasemkiem. - Momo może zostać z tobą? - zwróciła się do Rexa.

\- Co ty na to? - Rex zawiesił spojrzenie na Kushibanie. Momo skinął twierdząco główką.

\- Cztery pokoje...- dziewczyna z obsługi zaglądała w monitor. Podniosła słuchawkę komunikatora i przytknęła do ust. - Jomi? Przepraszam, ale będziesz musiał wynieść się z pokoju. Mamy tu awarię, przyjechała delegacja szych z zarządu i nie mam ich gdzie ulokować. Wynagrodzę ci to, pójdziemy jutro rano na drinka. Może na kolację ze śniadaniem, jeśli będziesz grzeczny... Tak, tak. Dokwateruję cię do Kole'a i Miri. Zbieraj się, musisz zaraz zwolnić pokój. Całuski, pa pa.

\- Przepraszamy za kłopot. - Ai rozpłynęła się w uroczych uśmiechach.

\- To przyjemność z panią pracować, pani kapitan. - dziewczyna posłała Ai uśmiech. Podała im magnetyczne karty – klucze do ich pokoi.

\- Państwa pokoje są na dziewiątym piętrze. Winda jest na lewo stąd. Pokój 216 będzie wolny za chwilę.- dodała. - Jutro rano zaserwujemy państwu śniadanie do pokoi. Jakieś preferencje?

\- Dziękujemy, poprosimy o standardowe hotelowe śniadanie dla wszystkich. - uciął rzeczowym tonem Rex.

\- I jeszcze jedno... - Rex znowu odwrócił się w stronę pracownicy lotniska. - Może nasz szukać droid, astromech. Proszę od razu skierować go do mojego pokoju.

\- Dobrze, dobrze oczywiście.

Hotel był elegancki, ale nie na tyle, żeby wprawić gościa w zakłopotanie. Załoga Potwora, w asyście Ai kroczyła korytarzami utrzymanymi w ciepłych barwach. Ściany pokrywały obrazy, wypełnione ślicznymi sylwetkami modeli rodem z Zeltros, podłogi zaścielały gustowne dywany Winda z elektronicznym piskiem powiodła ich coraz wyżej i wyżej, rozbłyskując przy tym armią błękitnych światełek na kokpicie. Przez przeszklone okna, dziurawiące korytarz widzieli rozpościerającą się w dole metropolię. Zasłoniętą błękitnawą mgłą deszczu, zza której przebłyskiwały światła, rozrzucone niczym drogocenne klejnoty.

Pokoje były eleganckie i komfortowe. Łóżko, szafki, ekran emitujący paletę programów. W każdym pokoju osobna łazienka. Zestaw ręczników i kosmetyków. Pełen luksus. Ashoka, nawykła do ciasnej pryczy w klitce na Orphi nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio nocowała w tak eleganckim miejscu. Nagle poczuła się brudna, spocona i zakurzona. Poczuła, że rzeczywiście chętnie wyciągnie się na miękkim, ciepłym łóżku, a na śniadanie zje coś innego, niż rozgotowaną papkę dominującą w kaantynie kopalni.

\- Sugi skontaktuje się z wami jutro. - pożegnała ich Ai. - A tymczasem... czujcie się jak nasi goście. Całe Zeltros jest wam wdzięczne. Śpijcie spokojnie.

Załoga zgromadziła się w jednym z pokoi, przerzucając się wzajemnie pytaniami i wątpliwościami.

Ashoka usiadła na łóżku. Rex stał pod ścianą, Momo wyglądał przez okno, mierząc otoczenie swoimi bursztynowymi oczami. Kirin też zerkała przez okno, a Sere trwał w milczeniu z drobnymi ramionami założonymi na piersiach. Siedział na krześle, ale był na tyle niski, że stopami nawet nie sięgał podłogi.

\- Myślicie, że można im ufać?- to pytanie padło z ust Ashoki.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - prychnęła Kirin. Wyglądała przez okno, marszcząc czoło. Blask miasta tańczył refleksami na bladej skórze Kaminoanki. - Nie możemy nikomu ufać. Jeśli zaczną przesłuchiwać Sugi i będą ją torturować też nas wyda. Nie łudźcie się.

\- BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZT!- nadajnik Rexa rozdzwonił się elektronicznym piskiem. Kapitan odebrał. Nasłuchiwał czyjegoś głosu po drugiej stronie łącza. - Tak? Tak? Dzięki.- odpowiedział Rex. Zwrócił się do towarzyszy z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy. - MDMA się odezwał. Wszystko O.K., naprawiają Potwora, do rana powinni skończyć. - podsumował.

A może wykasowali mu pamięć, nie pamięta już jak się nazywa, do kogo należy i teraz służy Imperium? To tylko głupi droid. - prychnęła Kirin.

MDMA nie da sobie łatwo zrobić krzywdy. - wszyscy poczuli nagle zalew uspakajających emocji ze strony Sere, chociaż nie wypowiedział na głos ani słowa. Rex schował nadajnik do kieszeni kamizelki.

\- Nie ma sensu się teraz zamartwiać i tak nic nie wymyślimy. - w pokoju rozległ się spokojny, stonowany głos kapitana. - Idźmy spać, wszyscy potrzebujemy odpoczynku. - przejechał dłonią po włosach i nagle na jego twarzy zagościło niebywałe znużenie.

Ashoce przypomniało się, jak Rex nagle zasłabł na pokładzie Potwora, kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać. Teraz znowu jego twarz zasnuł cień zmęczenia. Ashoka chciała zapytać co się dzieje? Czy jest chory? Przecież nie został ranny. Ale nie potrafiła zdobyć się na taką odwagę i szczerości przy towarzyszach. Zostać sam na sam z Rexem i spróbować porozmawiać? Nie, teraz jeszcze nie potrafiła lata rozłąki wykopały między niegdysiejszą komandor i kapitanem przepaść. Przepaść bólu, nieufności i niepewności i za wcześnie było, by próbować ją zasypać. Ashoka wyszła do swojego pokoju, odprowadzając Rexa spojrzeniem. Na koniec zdobyła się na wysilony uśmiech. Kapitan odpowiedział tym samym. Mimowolnie poczuła ciepło w sercu.

Pokój Ashoki przyciągał gościa świeżą pościelą i delikatnym, egzotycznym zapachem, rozpylanym z emiterów. Ashoka wzięła kąpiel i wyciągnęła na łóżku. Oczywiście w towarzystwie dwóch nieodłącznych wibroostrzy pod poduszką. Przez okno, wprost w jej twarz zaglądały nieznane gwiazdy. Ashoka starała się zasnąć, ale jej ciało i umysł naładowane emocjami nie potrafiły odpocząć. Co teraz? Czy Sugi ich nie zdradzi? Czy można zaufać Ai?Czy można zaufać załodze Potwora, na drodze której postawiło ją przeznaczenie? Czy Rex na pewno nie słuchał rozkazów Imperium? Ashoka leżała tak pogrążona w myślach, aż w końcu pod naporem pytań i wątpliwości zasnęła.

Obudził ją sen. Ten sam znajomy koszmar. Znowu wyrywała się w stronę postaci uwięzionej we śnie. Kolejny raz Ashokę odgrodziło od proszącej o pomoc postaci morze wrogich ciał. Obudziła się, łapiąc oddech, zgrzana i spocona. Ashoka usiadła na łóżku, odgarniając kołdrę i próbując zebrać myśli. Tym razem go rozpoznała. Poznała jego twarz.

Rex. To był Rex.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 10

Ashoka obudziła się. Zaspała. Słońce było już wysoko. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tak długo spała. To pewnie zasługa zbyt miękkiej pościeli i przyjemnego zapachu unoszącego się w pokoju. Ashoka z rozmachem usiadła na łóżku. Jej ciemna skóra odcinała sie kontrastem od bieli i różu pościeli. Zegar na ścianie pokazywał godzinę. Zbyt późną, zdecydowanie zbyt późną. Ashoka chciała wstać przed wszystkimi, rozejrzeć się i w spokoju pozbierać myśli. Za późno. W przytulną ciszę zalegającą w pokoju wdarł się odgłos. Ciche, niezbyt natarczywe pukanie do drzwi.

\- Tak? - Ashoka w pośpiechu sięgnęła pod poduszkę. Znajomy chłód wibroostrzy w dłoni napełnił jej serce przypływem pewności siebie. Miała broń.

\- Proszę? - zapytała ponownie Ashoka. Starała się, by ton jej głosu ciązył spokojem. Kto mógł chcieć dostać się do jej pokoju? Wysłannicy Imperium raczej nie pukali uprzejmie do drzwi.

Dzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł młody pracownik hotelu. Nosił strój obsługi. Jego skóra miała delikatny odcień różu, a postawione w czub włosy płonęły intensywnym pomarańczem. Niósł przed sobą srebrną, okrągłą tacę.

\- Śniadanie dla pani. - zaczął mówić. Jego głos szeleścił przyjemną chrypką.

\- Niech pan to postawi... gdześ na stoliku. Gdziekolwiek. - mówiła bezładnie Ashoka. Nie przywykła, żeby obcy mężczyźni oglądali ją w łóżku w samej bieliźnie.

\- Oczywiście. - pracownik obsługi hotelu był miły i profesjonalny. Odstawił srebrną tacę, odsłaniająć skryte pod nią śniadanie.- Mamy kiełbaski z nerfa, ciasto ryshcate, frytki z mchu żmijowego...

\- Dziękuję, na pewno zjem. - żołądek Ashoki odczuwał już ukłócia głodu. Miło będzie zjeść inne śniadanie, niż rozgotowana breja podawana niezmiennie w kopalni.

\- A może... - nieznajomy nachylił się nad Ashoką tak blisko, aż poczuła bijący od niego intensywny zapach perfum. - ... dałaby się pani namówić na masaż...?

\- Nie, dziękuję, ale nie.- Ashoka odpowiedziała tak stanowczo jak potrafiła.

\- Może jednak da się pani przekonać...?- Ashoka poczuła na ramieniu ciepło dłoni chłopaka, który nieoczekiwanie zjawił się tu ze śniadaniem.

\- Nie! Nie! NIE! Niech pani przestanie! Nie miałem nic złego na myśli! PRZYSIĘGAM! Nic złego! NIC ZŁEGO!

Do pokoju Ashoki wpadła Ai. Zastała byłą komandor trzymającą chłopaka z obsługi na uwięzi groźbą swoich wibroostrzy. Leżał na podłodze przerażony i bezbronny, a Ashoka przygwoździła go do podłogi.

\- Nie, proszę nie robić mi krzywdy!- Proszę nie robić mi krzywdy! - głos chłopaka łamał się od paniki. Ashoka posłała mu ostatnie, lodowate spojrzenie, po czym odsunęła lśniące metalem wibroostrza od jego szyi.

\- Co tu się dzieje?- zapytała Ai mierząc wzrokiem tę scenę.

\- Zaproponowałem masaż, wtedy ona... rzuciła się na mnie. - tłumaczył płaczliwie chłopak. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia.

\- Zaoferował mi masaż. Myślałam, ... że ma złe intencje. Przepraszam. - Ashoka wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Przez chwilę czuła, jak płoną jej policzki. - Zaszło nieporozumienie. Przepraszam.

\- Zeiss... - Ai oparła dłonie na biodrach. - ... ile razy tłumaczono ci na szkoleniach, że nie wszystkie rasy mają taką... łatwość nawiązywania kontaktów jak my...?

\- Przepraszam, pani porucznik... - Kajał się chłopak. Ashoce zrobiło się go szkoda.

\- Nic się nie stało. - powiedziała pojednawczo. Chłopak podnosił się z podłogi. Na jego twarzy już zaczął wykwitać siniak, zostawiony prawym sierpowym Ashoki. Ashoka chciała podać mu dłoń i pomóc wstać, ale szybko się od niej odsunął, najwyraźniej przepełniony obawą, że zrobi mu coś złego.

\- Uciekaj stąd. - Ai oparła dłonie na biodrach. W tej pozie wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej pewną siebie. - Uspokój się, przemyj twarz i wracaj do swoich obowiązków.

Chłopak zniknął za ściana korytarza z miną skruszonego zwierzaka. Ashoka w pierwszym odruchu chciała okryć się prześcieradłem, ale uznała, że nie ma sensu zachowywać się jak dziecko.

\- Zeiss przyniósł ci śniadanie, zjedz.- Ai wskazała na srebrną tacę. Miała na sobie popielaty mundur i wyglądała w nim prześlicznie. Pewnie w każdym stroju wyglądała prześlicznie. Jej włosy lśniły, skóra była pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek skazy, w oczach płonęła pewność siebie i świadomość własnej wartości. Ashoka założyła bluzę i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Nachyliła się nad przyniesionym posiłkiem. Tak jak powiedział chłopak, na talerzach piętrzyly się kiełbaski z nerfa, ciasto ryshcate, frytki z mchu żmijowego. W kubku jakiś napój barwił się na błękitny kolor – pewnie mleko banthy. Ashoka w pierwszym odruchu uważnie przyjrzała się posiłkowi. Czy nie jest zatruty? Czy to bezpieczne go zjeść? Nie wyczuła jednak od Ai żadnych złych intencji.

\- Wszyscy już zjedli, jak skończysz czekają w sali konferencyjnej, na prawo od wyjścia. - dodała na odchodnym Ai. Zniknęła za drzwiami.

Ashoka po chwili wahania rzuciła się na jedzenie. Było pyszne. Potrawy różniły się smakiem. Jedne rozpływały się w ustach słodyczą, inne zostawiały pikantny posmak. Mleko banthy było schłodzone i orzeźwiające. Zanim dołączyła do grupy Ashoka więła szybki prysznic. Gdy tylko włączyła wodę pomieszczenie wypełniła relaksująca muzyka i zapach. Po kąpieli poczuła się odświeżona i bardziej rozbudzona. Ashoka ubrała się, przytroczyła wibroostrza do pasa, zamknęła drzwi kartą-kluczem i wyszła.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy długim stole w sali konferencyjnej. Na blacie gościły kubki z napojami i zestaw przekąsek. Załoga przywitała wchodzą Ashokę spojrzeniami. Rex opierał brodę na dłoniach, Kirin z wiecznie obrażoną miną z wolna sączyła jakiś napój, Sere siedział ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, a MDMA jak zwykle buczał elektronicznym oburzeniem, okrążając nerwowo konferencyjny stół. Momo przysiadł na oparciu krzesła przywitała Rexa nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Kapitan odpowiedział jej tym samym. Usiadła obok. Klon sięgnął po kubek.

\- Na co czekamy?- zapytała Ashoka, nachylając się do ucha kapitana.

\- Była tu Ai, mówiła, że próbują ustawić transmisję z Sugi. Są jakieś problemy na łaczach.

\- Ufasz jej?- Ashoka ponownie nachyliła się do uch Rexa. Zadała to pytanie szeptem.

\- Nie. Ale wiem co chcę zrobić, co muszę zrobić. Sugi ma taki sam cel jak ja. Uderzyć w Imperium.

Ashoka przez chwilę przetrawiała tę odpowiedź w swojej głowie. To prawda. Do niedawna nie miała dokąd pójśc, nie miała już o co walczyć. Zostało jej tylko przeżyć. Przecież nie rzuci się sama, na imperialna potęge. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Miała sprzymierzeńców. Znowu miała powód, żeby żyć, żeby walczyć. Znowu.

Drzwi skrzypnęły. Do sali weszła Ai. Odgarnęła skrzące się fioletem włosy. Posłała zgromadzonym profesjonalny uśmiech.

\- Dobrze, że jesteście tu wszyscy. Tym razem transmisja powinna się udać.- Ai podeszła do panelu jednego z monitorów. Pod jej dotykiem ożył i najpierw na ekranie rozlała się biel. Za moment na monitorze zamigotał niewyraźny obraz.

Jakośc przekazu była fatalna. Obraz drgał i śnieżył. Ale załoga Potwora zdołała dostrzec na ekranie postać Sugi, przecinaną zakłóceniami.

\- Wiem, że się wam udało. - mówiła Sugi. - Dobra robota. Władze Zeltros potrafią się odwdzięczyć. Dostaliście już kredytki, szyfrowanym połączeniem.

Wszyscy wymienili pospieszne spojrzenia.

\- Dobrze, że tu jesteście. Akurat na Zeltros kroi sie następna robota, można znowu wsadzić kij w oko Imperium. - postać Sugi na ekranie na moment kompletnie się rozmazała. Wydawała się bezcielesna i nierzeczywista, utkana z błękitu.

\- Na Zeltros przyleciał Zeire Moss. Pewnie wiecie kto to jest. Zygerrianin. Zausznik Imperium, władający Mocą. Ma coś, na czym nam bardzo zależy...

\- Tak?- Ashoka wyprostowała się ponad stołem.

\- Jego wierzchowiec. Tchuukthai. Musi być nasz.

Tchuukthai. Ashoka znała tę nazwę, uczyła sie o tych istotach w Akademii Jedi na Coruscant. Ogromne, na poły mityczne stworzenia, okryte twardą niczym pancerz skórą. Tchuukthai spotykało sie tak rzadko, że niektórzy uważali istnienie tej rasy potężnych istot za mit. Za czasów Republiki istniał jeden przedstawiciel tej rasy – Thon, który został Mistrzem Jedi. Ale teraz Republika odeszła w przeszłośc, a o Thona i jego ojczystą planetę okryła mgła zapomnienia.

\- Po co wam Tchuukthai?- Rex splótł palce.

\- Wierzchowiec Zeire Mossa zna Wspólny. Nienawidzi swojego pana. Tchuukthai to potęzna i silna rasa. Myślę, że może miec informacje, gdzie teraz uderzy Imperium i co planuje. Sądzę, że... za wolność byłby się skłonny nimi podzielić.

\- Skąd pewność, że Tchuukthai będzie chciał pomóc? Ta rasa to samotnicy. Nie obchodzi ich los Galaktyki, ani nic poza nimi samymi. - wszystkich zebranych w sali dobiegł dziwnie głeboki, jakby dochodzący z oddali głos Momo.

\- Nienawidzi Zeire. - powtórzyła Sugi. - To może wystarczyć.

\- Po co Zeire przyleciał na Zeltros? - Momo wskoczył na stół i wpatrywał się w projekcję Sugi swoimi rozżarzonymi oczami.

\- Będzie na przyjęciu w Ambasadzie Zygerri. Ma też wziąć udział w turnieju walk, na pobliskiej planetoidzie HK-303. Na turniej z pewnością zabierze ze sobą Tchuukthai, żeby sie popisać. - do rozmowy nagle włączyła się Ai. - Zdobyłam wejściówki na przyjęcie dla dwóch osób. - porucznik wyjęła z kieszeni dwie karty. - Ja też tam będę. Może uda nam sie jakoś podejść Zeire.

Ashoka i Rex wymienili pospieszne spojrzenia. Znowu. Zaczeło się. Wyzwanie. Niebezpieczeństwo. Przygoda. Krew buzowała w żyłach Ashoki.

Tak za tym tęskniła.

\- Ja i Rex pójdziemy. - ta decyzja wydawała się Ashoce naturalna. Kapitan twierdząco skinął głową.

\- Przyjęcie odbędzie się dzisiaj, wieczorem. - Ai zmierzyła dwójkę byłych bojowników Republiki krytycznym wzrokiem. - Znajdziemy dla was ubrania i was przygotujemy. - zatrzymała spojrzenie na Ashoce. - Trzeba wysłać cię do kosmetyczki i umalować.

\- Ale po co? - Ashoka stawiła opór.

\- Po pierwsze... - westchnęła Ai. - Na tym przyjęciu będzie sama towarzyska śmietanka. Nie możecie się tam pokazać w obszarpanych łachach, bo od razu zwrócilibyście na siebie uwagę. Nie zapominajcie, że Zeire jest wysoko postawionym poplecznikiem Imperium. Może mieć wasze dane, może widział wasze zdjęcia, lub nagrania z wami. Nie możecie przyjść do Ambasady w podartych ciuchach i żołnierskich mundurach, bo natychmiast was rozpozna.

\- Dobrze... - sylwetka Sugi na monitorze zaczęła niknąć w morzu zakłóceń. - Muszę kończyć. Dostańcie się na przyjęcie, Ai wam pomoże. Zróbcie, co musicie. I przeżyjcie. - zakończyła ze znajomym zgryźliwym uśmiechem.

Monitor znowu najpierw pojaśniał bielą, a potem zgasł czernią. Sylwetka Sugi zniknęła. Załoga Potwora spojrzała po sobie.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć statek. - rzucił Rex. - Twoi ludzie mówili, że udało im się go naprawić.

\- Możecie go obejrzeć, ktoś z obsługi was zaprowadzi. Ale dla ciebie...- tu Ai wskazała na Ashokę. - ...mam umówione zabiegi kosmetyczne. Wizażystki już czekają.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Ashoka gniewnie splotła ramiona na piersiach. - Też chcę zobaczyć statek.

\- Komandorze Tano... - wtrącił Rex. - ... statkiem zajmiemy się ja i MDMA. Zaufaj nam. Jeśli to takie ważne, żebyś zrobiła wrażenie na przyjęciu lepiej rób się na bóstwo.

\- Tobą też zajmą się moi ludzie. - Ai zmierzyła Rexa krytycznym wzrokiem. - Powiedzmy, że wystarczy cię umyć, przystrzyć, uczesać i ubrać w coś stosownego. Komandor Tano...- wskazała na Ashokę. - powinna tego dnia błyszczeć, tak, żeby nie można było oderwać od niej oczu.

Ashoka z niechęcią ugięła się pod naporem argumentów towarzyszy. Rex razem z MDMA udali się na lądowisko, zobaczyć w jakim stanie jest Potwór. Ashoka w towarzystwie Ai zjeżdżała ruchomymi schodami w dalsze zakątki hotelu. Mijali je hotelowi goście, spragnieni bardziej luksusowych atrakcji, niż łóżko i śniadanie. Kilkoro pracowników obsługi z szacunkiem skinęło głowami w kierunku Ai. Ashoka bacznie rozglądała się mierząc wzrokiem tor schodów. Ściany zdobiły zdjęcia i girlandy kwiatów. Zastęp hotelowych gości spływał w dół niczym barwna układanka. Ruchomymi schodami w przeciwną stronę kierowały się kobiety z efektownie ułożonymi włosami i mocnym makijażem, pewnie właśnie wracające z kosmetycznych zabiegów. Ashoka i jej towarzyszka zeszły na podłogę wprost z lawiny ruchomych stopni, zagłębiając się w przestrzeń korytarza.

\- Tędy... - powiedziała Ai, prowadząc za sobą Ashokę. W końcu stanęły przed drzwiami obitymi ciemnoniebieskim, lśniącym materiałem, przyozdobionymi pulsującym światłem neonem. - Nie musisz się niczym martwić. - dodała Ai. - Oddaję cię w ręce profesjonalistek.

Ashoka naprawdę chciałaby zaufać Ai. Chyba nie zostało jej nic innego niż uwierzyć porucznik.

\- Wejdź. - Ashoka za wszelką cenę starała się mieć pewny siebie wyraz twarzy. Udawało jej się to gdy walczyła z generałem Grievousem. Z Assajj Ventress. Czemu teraz zaschło jej w ustach i nie potrafiła opanować nerwowego bicia serca?

Przed Ashoką otworzyła się sala. Wypełniona intensywnymi zapachami, obłokami pary i szczebiotem pracujących tam dziewcząt. Ashoka rozpoznała mieszkanki Zeltros, dziewczynę o skórze usianej centkami i jadowicie zielonych włosach wyróżniajacych Thelin, czy białowłosą i jasnoskórą przybysz z planety Eshan. Wszystkie dziewczęta chichotały, plotkowały, popijały drinki.Ściany dudniły od tłumionego śmiechu. Pod sufitem kołysała się klatka, więżąca kolorowe ptaki czarujące obecnych melodyjnym ś kiedy tylko w drzwiach stanęła Ai razem z Ashoką gwar rozmów natychmiast umilkł.

\- Tędy... Pani porucznik... - dziewczęta przywitały zwierzchniczkę tymi słowami. - W czym możemy pomóc?

Ai wypchnęła przed siebie Ashokę, niczym tarczę.

\- Proszę się zając tą młodą damą. Ma dzisiaj wielki dzień i musicie zrobić ją na bóstwo.

Ashoka znowu poczuła się dosyć nieswojo. Zmierzył ją zastęp oczu gotowych ją malować, wygładzać i poprawiać.

\- Nie szalejcie za bardzo. - przecięła entuzjazm kosmetyczek. - Po wszystkim chciałabym siebie poznać.

\- Kochana...- białowłosa dziewczyna opasała Ashokę ramieniem. -... Zrobimy cię na takie bóstwo, że nawet twój własny chłopak na nowo się w tobie zakocha.

\- Nie mam chłopaka, pomyślała Ashoka.

Ashokę natarto olejkami, wyregulowano brwi, umalowano paznokcie. Na kolor intensywnego bordo. Nałożono na twarz odświeżająca maskę, oprószono jej ciało opalizującymi drobinkami, mieniącymi się ferią barw pod dotykiem światła. Umalowano powieki srebrem i błękitem, podkreślono rzęsy nadając im wręcz nienaturalną długość. W uszach Ashoki zawisły kolczyki, mieniące się srebrnymi błyskami metalu i błękitnymi mrugnięciami kamieni szlachetnych. Jedna z dziewcząt przyniosla Ashoce dopasowaną suknię z rozcieciem sięgającym aż do uda i srebrne pantofle na wysokich obcasach. Odsłniały pomalowane na kolor bordo paznokcie u stóp. Suknia migotała srebrem i wydawała się utkana z nieskończonej ilości małych ogniw. Z pewnościa Ashoka nigdy nie miała na sobie nic, co kosztowałoby tyle kredytek. Zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków w nowych butach.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to konieczne?- zapytała Ai, która także szykowała się na wieczorne wydarzenie. Również miała być obecna na przyjęciu.

\- Moja droga...- Ai stanęła tuż przy Ashoce. Sylwetki obojga dziewczyn odbiły się w jednym z luster ustawionych w gabinecie. Fioletowe włosy Ai były upięte do góry, oczy podkreślone makijażem. Wyglądały obie jak postacie z jakiejś odległej planety, gdzie wszyscy są zawsze piękni, świeży i wystylizowani. -... jesteś wojowniczką, więc może nie wiesz, jak wielkie wrażenie na przeciwniku możesz zrobić samym wyglądem.

Ashoka zmierzyła wzrokiem swoje odbicie. Zamrugała. Z lustra patrzyła na nią niemal obca dziewczyna. Uosobienie szyku i elegancji. Dała krok do przodu. Elegancka piękność zbliżyła się w jej stronę. To nie może być ona. Nie poznawała sama ądała jak ktoś obcy.

\- Rex nie będzie mógł cię poznać...- Ai nachyliła się do ucha Ashoki.

Nieoczekiwanie na policzki Ashoki wypełzł rumieniec, na myśl o byłym towarzyszu broni. Co sobie pomyśli jej były kapitan, gdy ją taką zobaczy?

Czemu właściwie Ashoka się tym przejmuje?

Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w tafli lustra jeszcze raz. Wyglądała jak ktoś inny, niczym aktorka czy modelka. Nie, była padawanka Zakonu Jedi ukrywajaca się w kopalni na Orphi i walcząca o przetrwanie.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz.- dodała Ai. Sama prezentowała się zjawiskowo w granatowej sukni bez pleców, z oczami podkreslonymi makijażem i złotymi kreskami wymalowanymi na powiekach i policzkach.

\- Dzięki.

Zegar odegrał melodyjkę, gdy wybił nastepną godzinę. Ashoka siedziała na sofie w gabinecie kosmetycznym wypełnionym śmiechami, szmerem rozmów i pluskiem wody przelewającej się w miniaturowej fontannie. Zacisnęła dłonie na ramionach. Nie przywykła do bezczynnosci.

Razem z Ai czekały na Rexa.

Przyszedł. W eleganckim garniturze zamiast żołnierskiej kurtki, z ułożonymi włosami. Bez nieodłącznych MDMA i Momo przy boku. Zmierzył obie dziewczyny wzrokiem.

\- Pięknie wyglądacie.

\- Co teraz?- zapytała Ashoka. - Jedziemy na przyjęcie?

\- Kochana... - Ai tłumaczyła tonem jakby własnie wyjasniała coś nieświadomemu dziecku. -... na przyjęcie w ambasadzie Zygerii w dobrym tonie jest się spóźnić.

Wsiedli do rozświetlonego reflektorami pojazdu przystosowanego do transportu po krętych i zatłoczonych miejskich ulicach. Przed pójściem na przyjęcie w ambasadzie wstąpili jeszcze na drinka.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 11

Przyjęcie w ambasadzie Zygerri buzowało niezwykłymi strojami i fryzurami, gwarem rozmów i ilością wypitego alkoholu.

Ashoka i Rex próbowali przetrwać w gąszczu ciekawskich oczu i głodnych informacji uszu. Ashoka tłumila nerwowe, pospieszne odruchy. Tak naprawdę, podskórnie chciała się stąd wyrwać i wybiec na świeże powietrze. Oczywiście tego nie zrobiła. Cały czas powtarzała w myślach: Podawać rękę. Uśmiechać się. Komplementowaać wszystkich dookoła. Chwalić przekąski i napoje.Uśmiechać się. Uśmiechać się.Uśmiechać się.

Ashokę, Rexa i Ai otoczył tłum postaci. Szczebiocące dziewczęta i napinający mięśnie mężczyźni chcący zrobić wrażenie na wszystkich dookoła. Nagle Ashokę i Ai oddzieliły od Rexa dwie dziewczyny. Jedna białowłosa Echani o skórze tak jasnej, że wydawała się świecić własnym blaskiem. Druga, o wystających kościach policzkowych i szpiczastych uszach typowych dla Morganian z burzą rudych lokó ęta przytłoczyły Ashokę zalewem szczebiotu a jej nos zatkały intensywną wonią perfum, które wcześniej na siebie wylały. Jedna z dziewcząt miała na sobie obcisłą białą suknię i mieniącą sie kolię, druga skąpy top i rozszerzane ku dołowi spodnie kapiące od złota. Przy każdym kroku stukały wzutymi na stopy butami na niebotycznych szpilkach.

Ekstra przekąski, nie?- powiedziała Echani zapychając sobie usta.

Super drinki.- zawtórowała śmiechem jej towarzyszka kosztując jadowicie różowego napoju.

Przyszłyście tu same?- zapytała Echani mierząc wzrokiem Ashokę i Ai.

Jesteście z jakimiś facetami?- piskliwy głos wystrojonej w złoto dziewczyny świdrował w uszach Ashoki. - Znacie tu kogoś?

Kochana...- Ai objęła nieznajomą swoim kształtnym ramieniem. - ... znamy tu wszystkich.

Ślicznie wyglądasz.

Kto cię uczesał?

Klasa kiecka.

Widziałaś tego faceta? Ale ciacho!

Ten zalew komplementów i pytań osaczył Ashokę. Tkwiła w środku tłumu, na piętrze oparta o barek z Ai z jednej strony i dwiema równie ślicznymi co głupiutkimi nieznajomymi z drugiej. Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie dziewcząt, bo już atakowało ją kolejne. Ashoce przyszło do głowy, że może te dwie śliczne idiotki to w rzeczywistości szpiedzy Imperium. Mają ją i Rexa na celowniku. Wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie ze swoim towarzyszem. Kapitan armii klonów rozmawiał własnie ze stareńkm Cosianem, który przypominał Ashoce mistrza Jedi Tera Sinube. Na moment coś zakuło ją w środku.

Wspomnienia z dawno minionego życia.

Nic już go nie przywróci. Ale wspomnienia nadal przynosiły ból, jak szarpanie niedawno zabliźnionej rany.

Nagle drzwi prowadzące do ambasady szeroko się otworzyły z hukiem i impetem. Przez salę przeszedł pomruk strachu, kilka kobiecych głosów rozdarło powietrze krzykiem przerażenia. Tłum zafalował. Ashoka dopadła do balkonu i spojrzała w dół na rozedrgane morze falujących głów i torsów.

Przybył. Zeire Moss ze swoim Tchuukthai już tu był.

Oczywiście, żeby się popisać wjechał na przyjęcie na grzbiecie stwora. Fala uciekających istot wszystkich kształtów i rozmiarów poprzedzała jego przybycie. Tchuukthai górował nad tłumem. Wierzchowiec potrząsał gniewnie łbem, Ashoka wyczuła płynącą od potężnego stwora falę wściekłości. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł się uwolnić.

Co mu zrobiono?

Gruba niczym zbroja skóra Tchuukthai była wzmocniona płytami, które wieńczyły też ogromną głowę bestii. Jego pazury złowieszczo skrzypiały na wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze, znacząc posadzkę głębokimi śladami. Zeire Moss siedział w wysokim siodle, w dłoniach dzierżył lejce, przywiązane do pyska niezwykłego wierzchowca. Śmignął batem, powietrze wypełnily czerwone iskry, a w około rozszedł się swąd palonej skóry.

Barbarzyńca. - pomyślała Ashoka.

Pozdrowienia od Zeire Mossa, najpotężniejszego sojusznika Imperium w Zygerri!- jego głos zadudnił po sali, odbijając się echem od jej ścian.

Nie lękajcie się! - dodał teatralnym tonem. - Thu'um słucha tylko moich rozkazów. Nic wam nie grozi.- na dowód jeszcze raz dosięgnął batem grzbietu bestii. Przez ciało Tchuukthai przeszedł gniewny spazm, ale wierzchowiec Zeire pozostał posłuszny swemu panu. W jego uległości wobec woli Zygerriana było coś przerażającego.

Zeire zeskoczył z grzbietu wierzchowca prosto w tłum gości. Był typowym Zygerrianem. Wysoki, szczupły o pospiesznych ruchach, twarzy poznaczonej znamionami i dzikości tlącej się w oczach. Długie, rude włosy miał wysoko upięte. Tłum gości rozstępował sie przed nim.

Ale nie jedna z dziewcząt, niewolnica niosąca tacę z drinkami, fioletowowłosa o skórze poznaczonej centkami. Zaplątała się w tłumie. Tchuukthai nagle drgnął, zrobił pół kroku w stronę dziewczyny. W panice zatańczyła na podłodze na swoich wysokich szpilkach. Wypełnione płynem szklanki stojące na niesionej przez nią tacy chlusnęły prosto na gości. Szczęśliwie drink ochlapał tylko jednego z nich.

Zeire Mossa.

Zygerrian otarł policzek. Jego twarz już na początku dzika i drapieżna zmieniła się w rozwścieczoną maskę.

Ty idiotko! Głupia niewolnica! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Oblałaś mnie!

Przepraszam! Przepraszam!- dziewczyna gięła się w ukłonach. Chciała wytrzeć Zeire z cieczy, która straciła już swoją jadowicie zieloną barwę i zmieniła się w ciąg mokrych plam. Ale jej ręce trzęsły sie tak, że nie była w stanie dotknąć poznaczonego plamami torsu Zygerriana. Zeire zmiażdżył nadgarstek dziewczyny w swoim uścisku. Pobladła tak, że wydawało się, że zaraz zemdleje. Cała się trzęsła. Nikt nie stanął w jej obronie. ęp obojętnych oczu przyglądał się, jak Zeire miesza służacą z błotem. Nikt nie chciał sie angażować.

Nie puszczę tego płazem! Zapoluję na ciebie z grzbietu mojego Tchuukthai!Wypruję ci flaki!

Ashoka i Ai zeskoczyły z galerii wprost w tłum kotłujący się na parterze. Przecisnęły się między ulatniającymi się w pospiesznym tempie świadkami zajścia, chcącymi za wszelką cenę uniknąć kłopotów. Ashoka zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć, że przerażoną dziewczynę oddziela od Zeire jakaś męska sylwetka.

Rex. W eleganckim garniturze, z ułożonymi włosami i kieliszkiem w dłoni. Ale to nadal był Rex.

Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś mścić się na tej biednej dziewczynie. To tylko niewolnica, łatwy posiłek dla Tchuukthai. Ale ja chętnie zmierzę się z tym potworem. Zawsze marzyłem o takim wyzwaniu.


End file.
